Half Trillion
by VDE
Summary: Setengah triliun. Sebuah nominal angka yang bisa membuatnya memilikimu. Threeshot. AU Shounen Ai/YAOI AceLu. Rated M for SMUT. COMPLETE!
1. You're His

**Summary:** Setengah triliun. Sebuah nominal angka yang bisa membuatnya memilikimu.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Half Trillion © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu)**

**Rated: T Possibly M for later**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai/YAOI, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 1-<strong>

**You're His**

.

Ada sebuah alasan mengapa ia ingin memilikimu...

.

* * *

><p>"SATU MILIYAR!"<p>

"DUA SETENGAH MILIYAR!"

"SEPULUH MILIYAR!"

"AKU BERANI MEMBELINYA SEHARGA 25 MILIYAR!"

.

.

Atmosfer persaingan semakin intens mendominasi ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan megah dengan satu podium di atas altar sebagai tahta untuk sang penyelenggara.

Tempat pelelangan.

Ya. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah tempat pelelangan besar yang menjadi penyulut kompetisi sengit antar para pembelinya. Semua bersaing memperebutkan apa yang diinginkan oleh ego mereka. Segenap harta kekayaan menjadi taruhan. Kalah dalam pelelangan sama artinya dengan penghancuran harga diri. Semakin tinggi harga yang ditawarkan, hal itu akan membawa sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. Ini bukan lagi sebuah pelelangan biasa. Kompetisi ini...

Sudah menjelma menjadi sebuah aksi unjuk kejayaan.

Gol D. Ace adalah salah satu dari pelelang di ruangan itu. Ia merupakan seorang bisnisman muda yang kaya raya dengan harta kekayaan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kadarnya. Ia juga tergabung dalam organisasi mafia terbesar yang ada di salah satu belahan dunia. Semua bisa ia dapatkan. Kedudukan. Jabatan tinggi. Atau kejayaan dalam bentuk apapun. Semua itu sungguh semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Dan kali ini, ia sudah hadir dalam pergulatan ego antar para makhluk yang haus prestis itu. Hadirnya ia dalam pelelangan seakan menjadi sebuah ancaman terbesar bagi para kompetitor yang lain. Gol D. Ace adalah pesaing yang cukup tangguh dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Ia bahkan tak pernah kalah dalam acara pelelangan manapun.

"Aku berani membelinya seharga seratus miliyar."

Pernyataan yang ia gemakan itu cukup mampu untuk mengagetkan semua orang. Sebuah penawaran yang cukup tinggi dan tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ace tak tanggung-tanggung. Barang yang hendak dilelang saat ini bukanlah sekedar 'barang' biasa.

Kali ini, yang dilelang adalah... manusia.

Atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun yang kini sudah tampak diborgol dan dijaga ketat oleh dua orang pengawal. Pemuda itu adalah putra dari Monkey D. Dragon, seorang kriminal dan pemberontak paling berbahaya di dunia ini. Ia juga merupakan cucu dari Monkey D. Garp, pimpinan kepolisian central di sebuah negara bagian barat. Dan terdamparnya pemuda itu dalam pelelangan masih menjadi misteri. Mungkin juga ini adalah ulah para mafia yang disewa oleh pihak pelelang itu sendiri untuk menculik pemuda itu.

Dan hilangnya pemuda itu dari mata dunia sungguh tak terlalu menggemparkan. Pemuda itu telah ditinggalkan oleh Dragon saat kecil dan Garp sudah tak pernah lagi mengurusnya dikarenakan jabatannya yang terlalu kompleks. Masyarakat juga tak terlalu mengenalnya. Ia hanyalah eksistensi yang disiakan.

Dari kejahuan, Ace bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu menunduk dengan raut kesal. Memang, menjadikan orang sebagai obyek pelelangan sungguh sangat tak biasa dan tak lazim. Dan pihak penyelenggara tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Karena ini adalah acara pelelangan ilegal dan cukup terselubung dimana pemerintah negara tak akan bisa mengusutnya. Ini bisa juga disamakan dengan sebuah black market. Hanya saja skalanya lebih besar.

"Hah! Aku berani memberikan harga yang lebih tinggi dari yang ditawarkan Gol D. Ace. Aku berani membeli anak itu dengan harga DUA RATUS MILIYAR!" Dengan sombongnya, pernyataan itu digemakan keras oleh Marshall D. Teach, presiden utama Kurohige Corporation. Ace hanya dapat menatap jijik ke arah pria itu. Ia yakin, pria licik itu ingin membeli putra Dragon hanya untuk pelampiasan semata. Dragon adalah musuh terbesar Teach dan ia pasti akan menghancurkan putra Dragon sebagai cara untuk membalas dendam.

Dan yang terburuk adalah... nafsu.

Ada pandangan nafsu yang tersirat di mata Teach saat menatap sosok putra Dragon. Ia bagai serigala buas yang mengincar mangsanya. Ace tak akan membiarkan pria itu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Putra Dragon tak bersalah. Ace harus memenangkan pelelangan ini jika ingin menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Tidak seperti kompetitor lainnya yang hanya menginginkan pemuda itu untuk merealisasikan motif terpicik mereka.

Ace yakin, sebagian besar pelelang di dalam ruangan ingin membeli putra Dragon untuk dijadikan sebagai prostitusi.

Sungguh, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang jahanam.

"Aku ingin membelinya dengan harga tiga ratus miliyar. Bagaimana?" Trafalgar Law mulai menantang. Dokter yang dikenal bisa menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit itu ternyata ikut hadir dalam acara pelelangan ini. Sebelah alis Ace terangkat menatapnya. Sosok pesaing keduanya itu tampak tenang dan sangat santai. Dibalik sikapnya yang tak terlalu mengumbar ego, ia cukup optimis bahwa ia akan memenangkan pelelangan ini.

"Kalau begitu, kunaikkan penawaranku menjadi 350 MILIYAR!" Teach masih belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda untuk menyerah. Pria itu tetap keras kepala dibalik jeruji resistensinya. Segenap orang menganga mendengar penawaran yang melangit itu. Pihak penyelenggara sampai gemetaran karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Tuan Teach sudah menawarkan harga 350 miliyar. Masih adakah yang ingin mengajukan penawaran lagi?"

"Empat ratus miliyar. Itu adalah penawaranku yang terakhir." Law menunjukkan batas kekuatannya. Ia tak akan bisa mengajukan harga yang lebih tinggi lagi. Sebagian besar harta kekayaannya sudah ia pertaruhkan dalam harga itu. Dan Marshall D. Teach tampak menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengajukan penawaran terakhirku. 401 miliyar! Zehahahahaha! Anak itu akan menjadi milikku sekarang!" Gema tawa itu teriringi dengan semburat determinasi untuk menang. Teach menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, tak sabar lagi untuk mendapatkan 'barang' lelang yang ia inginkan itu. Ego sudah membutakan rasionya. Tersenyum sinis. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Ace saat menatap panorama itu.

Sesungguhnya...

Presiden Kurohige Corporation itu hanyalah seorang pecundang.

"Setengah triliun."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli anak itu dengan harga setengah triliun." Pernyataan yang diguratkan Ace membuat semua orang tercengang. Setengah triliun. Sebuah nominal yang cukup tinggi. Teach tampak syok, tak menyangka bahwa tahta kemenangan tak semudah itu berpihak padanya. Ia tak bisa melampaui harga yang ditawarkan Ace. Setengah triliun itu terlalu banyak. Bahkan Teach yakin, Ace akan mampu membeli anak itu dengan harga satu triliun lebih jika ia mau.

"Tuan Gol D. Ace telah mengajukan penawaran sebesar setengah triliun. Adakah yang berani mengajukan harga yang lebih tinggi dari ini?"

Hening.

Tak ada yang bisa melampaui harga itu. Teach seakan mati kutu. Ace mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan menyematkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Hasil dari pelelangan ini sudah jelas.

"Jika tak ada yang bisa mengajukan harga yang lebih tinggi dari ini, maka sudah diputuskan bahwa 'barang' lelang kali ini jatuh ke tangan Tuan Gol D. Ace."

Putusan mutlak itu membuat Teach geram. Harga dirinya seakan terinjak-injak. Ace sudah menghampirinya dan menikamnya dengan seringai merendahkan. Deretan giginya tergertak melihat itu.

"Aku pasti akan merebut putra Dragon darimu, Ace! Bagaimana pun caranya. Kau lihat saja nanti!" Peringatan itu membuat Ace tertawa. Ia hanya menggeleng miris dan segera berjalan meninggalkan sang budak ego itu.

"Tetaplah bermimpi, Teach. Putra dari Monkey D. Dragon sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gaahhh! Lepaskan aku! Kalian ingin membawaku ke mana, hah!"<p>

"Diamlah, bocah! Jangan berontak dan ikutlah dengan kami!"

.

.

Luffy benar-benar resah.

Semenjak acara pelelangan itu selesai, ia pun harus dibawa secara paksa oleh kumpulan pria bertubuh besar yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai _bodyguard_. Sebuah _mansion_ elit nan megah kini sudah menjadi tempat berpijaknya. Ini adalah rumah dari _'master'_ barunya. Luffy belum tahu, siapa gerangan orang yang sudah membelinya di pelelangan itu. Namun yang jelas, ia benar-benar tak suka dengan semua ini. Kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi. Ia belum tahu motif dari orang yang sudah membelinya. Bisa saja setelah ini, ia dijadikan budak, disiksa atau yang terburuk...

Dibunuh.

BUAKK!

"OUFFH!"

"Nah, sebaiknya kau diam di sini dan jangan kabur. Tuan Ace akan kemari sebentar lagi."

"Tu-Tunggu!" Luffy sudah tampak dihempaskan dengan kasar di atas sebuah ranjang. Beberapa _bodyguard_ yang mencengkramnya telah berlalu pergi dan mengunci pintu kamar dari luar. Luffy terbelalak melihat itu. Lekaslah ia berlari dan menggedor pintu dengan kerasnya.

"HEI! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

DOKK! DOKK! DOKK!

"BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAA!" Sungguh percuma. Seberapa keras Luffy menjerit, tak akan ada yang mau membukakan pintu. Kesal, kedua tangannya dikepalkan erat-erat. Ini benar-benar buruk.

"Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini?" kedua obsidian Luffy lantas menatap sekelilingnya. Kamar yang ia tempati itu benar-benar begitu luas. Berbagai properti mewah bernuansa eropa turut menghias panorama kamar itu. Ada satu jendela di sudut kanan. Namun, Luffy tak bisa kabur dengan alternatif itu. Karena bayangkan saja, ia sudah berada di lantai tiga. Ia tak mungkin nekat melompat keluar dan mati sia-sia.

"Gahhhh! Menyebalkan! Aku tak bisa kabur jika begini caranya!" Frustasi, helai rambut raven itu tampak diacak dengan cukup kasar. Lekaslah Luffy terduduk di tepi ranjang dan melipat kedua tangannya. Dilematis melanda. Tak ada pilihan lain untuknya selain hanya diam dan menunggu sampai ada orang yang masuk ke dalam. Dan selagi pemecahan berjalan seperti itu, ia pun kembali beranjak dari ranjang. Melangkah, memperhatikan lagi segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Pemilik rumah besar ini pasti orang kaya..." Luffy bergumam sendiri. Ia sudah terlihat berdiri tepat di hadapan sebuah TV layar flat berukuran raksasa. Matanya terbelalak melihat penemuan itu. "Seumur-umur, aku tak pernah melihat TV sebesar ini. Apa ini adalah bioskop mini, ya?"

Observasi itu masih berlanjut. Luffy melangkahkan kaki ke arah yang lain. "Wo-Woah? Ka-Kamar mandinya luas sekali! Ukurannya seluas ruang tamu di rumah Dadan dulu!" Pemuda itu kembali terpukau dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jika dipikir-pikir, kamar mandinya saja seluas ini, bagaimana dengan kamarnya?

"Aku baru sadar jika kamar ini luasnya hampir menyamai setengah dari lapangan futsal, Ne..." Luffy kembali tenggelam dalam rasa takjub. Semua ini seakan menjadi sebuah enigma tanpa jawaban. Puluhan busur tanya menebas nalarnya. Ini kamar siapa? Ini rumah milik siapa? Mengapa ia bisa ada di sini? Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

Dan dalam proses penalaran itu...

Ia tak menyadari bahwa sesosok figur sudah terlihat masuk ke dalam kamar. Memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak pernah melihat ada kamar sebesar ini?"

"Eh?" rasa terkejut menghantam Luffy. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap sudah tampak berdiri di hadapannya. Gahar. Itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkap Luffy saat menatap penampilan dari pria itu. Parasnya juga sangat tampan. Daya tariknya terlihat dengan helai rambut raven acak sebagai mahkota kepala dan hamparan bintik hitam di kedua pipi yang memikat itu. Dan jangan lupakan pula _tatto_ ASCE dengan huruf C yang ter-_cross_ turut pula hadir untuk menghias lengan kirinya. Postur tubuhnya terlalu atletis dan begitu ideal. Luffy seakan melihat sosok seorang dewa.

Dan jika dilihat dari perawakannya, kemungkinan besar pria tampan bak model itu sudah menginjak usia sekitar 22 tahun. Kedua obsidian pria itu pun sudah menikam Luffy dengan tatapan serius. Yang ditatap mulai terhenyak, gentar.

"Si-Siapa kau!"

"Aku?" pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kedua tangannya mulai disilakan tepat di dada. "Aku adalah Gol D. Ace, pemilik dari _mansion_ ini. Dan juga... pemilikmu."

"_Na-Nani_? Pe-Pemilikku?" Luffy kembali terjebak dalam rasa kaget. Pemiliknya? Apa maksud dari perkataan orang ini? Mengapa ia bisa dengan seenaknya mengklaim bahwa Luffy adalah miliknya?

Dan Ace menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Benar. Aku adalah orang yang sudah membelimu di pelelangan seharga setengah triliun."

'Setengah triliun?'

Luffy membisu untuk sesaat. Tak pernah terpatri dalam nalarnya bahwa eksistensinya akan dihargai setinggi itu. Mengingat retrospek, ia tak pernah dilelang dengan nominal yang selangit. Terakhir kalinya, ia pernah dibeli oleh seorang mafia bernama Smoker dengan harga dua puluh juta. Berkat perangainya yang liar, Smoker mulai tak betah dan kembali menjualnya dengan harga 35 juta. Dan ia pun kembali tersesat lagi dalam acara pelelangan ilegal terkutuk itu.

Setengah triliun...

Nominal yang seakan utopis. Memang, saat Luffy diborgol di depan altar tadi, ia sudah mendengar teriakan para pelelang yang ingin membelinya dengan skala miliyar. Namun, jika sudah menginjak ratusan miliyar itu baru merupakan hal yang mengejutkan. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan motif para pelelang yang ingin membelinya.

Logikanya...

Apa untungnya membeli pemuda liar yang merupakan anak dari seorang kriminal seperti dirinya dengan harga tinggi? Apa mereka ingin mencari masalah dengan Dragon? Ataukah...

.

.

_"Ne, Nami?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Jika kita sudah dibeli oleh orang lain, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?"_

_"Jika ada orang yang membeli kita, kemungkinan besar kita harus melayani keinginan 'master' kita, Luffy. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sang master sudah membeli kita dan memiliki hak untuk 'menggunakan' kita. Alegorinya... kita hanyalah sebuah barang... yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Yang tak memiliki hak untuk berontak dan hanya bisa pasrah menunggu masa untuk... digunakan."_

_"A-Aku... tak mengerti."_

_"Lebih mudahnya begini, kita tak akan punya hak untuk melawan perintah dari orang yang sudah membeli kita. Mereka bebas memperlakukan kita seperti apapun. Kita tak akan memiliki kebebasan lagi."_

_"Tidak memiliki kebebasan? Ke-Kenapa kita terdengar seperti budak? Dadan pernah bilang padaku bahwa negara ini sudah tak memberlakukan sistem seperti itu!"_

_"Itu jika negara masih memperhatikan nasib dari orang-orang tak berdaya seperti kita, Luffy. Kita hanyalah anak dari para pendosa. Negara tak akan peduli dengan kita. Dan pihak pelelangan juga tak mau tahu. Kita hanyalah obyek yang sudah tak dapat menentukan takdir hidupnya sendiri."_

_"Ta-Tapi..."_

_"..."_

_"Ini tidak adil!"_

_"... Bukankah hidup itu tak pernah adil, Luffy?"_

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghantui labirin ingatan Luffy. Nami hanyalah salah seorang anak kriminal yang juga mengalami nasib naas sama seperti Luffy. Mereka diculik oleh kumpulan mafia. Diperlakukan semena-mena. Menjadi obyek pelelangan. Dan hanya bisa menunggu nasib yang tak pasti. Selain mereka, juga ada Robin, Usopp, Vivi, Perona dan yang lainnya.

Dalam kejamnya perlakuan pihak terselubung yang tak bertanggung jawab, mereka harus menyatu dalam kungkuman kesengsaraan dan menggigil dalam distopia yang tak menentu. Satu persatu dari mereka pergi. Karena sudah dilelang dan dibeli oleh orang lain.

Nami... konon kabarnya, gadis asal Swedia itu telah dibeli oleh seorang juru masak dunia asal Perancis bernama Sanji. Yang Luffy dengar, gadis itu ternyata dibeli untuk dipersunting sebagai istri. Luffy yakin bahwa saat ini, hidup Nami telah bahagia bersama dengan dengan lelaki beralis pelintir itu. Sama halnya dengan Robin yang dilelang oleh juara kendo sedunia bernama Roronoa Zoro. Usopp yang dilelang oleh Ayah dari gadis bernama Kaya. Karena Usopp dipercaya dapat menghibur putrinya yang sedang sakit-sakitan itu. Demikian juga Vivi dan Perona yang telah dilelang oleh beberapa pengusaha kaya lainnya.

Kini, giliran Luffy yang harus kembali menjadi milik orang lain. Sebelum Gol D. Ace, ia memang sempat dimiliki oleh orang lain. Smoker yang belakangan. Sebelum itu... Luffy sungguh tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Para _master_-nya terdahulu hanyalah sekumpulan orang jahanam yang hanya ingin memperalat Luffy. Beruntung putra Dragon itu adalah seorang pemuda yang kuat, yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali Luffy mencoba kabur meski pada akhirnya tertangkap juga.

Kembali pada realita saat ini. Telah ia pandang sosok Ace dengan seksama. Rasa cemas kembali membasuh benaknya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mundur secara insting. Ace menautkan alisnya melihat itu.

"A-Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau membeliku?" Luffy benar-benar skeptis. Nalarnya berproses, menghasilkan rasa kewaspadaan supremasi. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di mulut Ace.

"_Simple_ saja. Aku membelimu karena aku ingin... memilikimu."

'Memiliki?'

Kalimat itu seakan menjadi sebuah hukum alam yang berlaku dalam dunia pelelangan. Segenap obyek lelang 'hidup', tak bisa menafikkan hal itu. Mereka hidup untuk dilelang. Mereka hidup untuk dibeli. Mereka hidup untuk dimiliki. Dan mereka hidup hanya untuk...

_Digunakan._

Kalimat itu bermakna ganda. Ada macam-macam cara bagi sang _master_ untuk menggunakan obyek lelang yang ia miliki. Ada yang memakai kekerasan, penghancuran, penindasan sebagai balas dendam atas apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh orang tua mereka yang merupakan para kriminal, dijadikan sahabat, dicintai, dijadikan pendamping hidup maupun sebagai... pelampiasan nafsu.

Membayangkan probabilitas terburuk membuat kecemasan terpatri dalam diri Luffy. Apalagi di saat Ace sudah tampak melangkah maju menghampirinya. Pemuda itu tak bisa menafikkan guratan-guratan trauma yang pernah hinggap pada dirinya. Gemetar. Sekujur tubuh Luffy tampak gemetar. Parasnya pucat. Jiwanya seakan terguncang. Meski ia adalah seorang pemuda yang kuat, ia juga tak dapat menafikkan dinding psikisnya yang mulai rapuh.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat."

"..."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT KEMARI!" Teriakan itu membuat Ace menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda yang ia miliki itu sudah menampakkan geliat untuk bertarung. Ia ingin mempertahankan diri. Dan Ace bisa mengerti dengan refleks itu.

"Tenanglah. Aku membelimu bukan untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu."

"Diam! Aku tak percaya padamu! Kau pasti adalah orang jahat yang tak ada bedanya dengan mereka! Kau tak akan bisa _'menggunakanku'_!" Resistensi itu membara semakin kuat. Luffy benar-benar begitu skeptis. Ace hanya berkacak pinggang melihatnya.

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan mereka. Kau ini sungguh keras kepala."

"Kau berisik, Ne!" Luffy mengepalkan tangannya. Melayani ocehan _master_ barunya yang menyebalkan itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Pintu kamar sepertinya tak terkunci.

Ini adalah satu-satunya peluang untuk kabur!

"Hei, hei... mau ke mana kau? Kau tak bisa kabur semudah itu!"

"Aakkkhh! LEPASKAN AKUU!" Di saat Luffy hendak berlari menuju pintu, dengan cepat pula Ace menahannya. Tubuhnya sudah dicengkram erat dari belakang. Luffy mulai muak. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Jika cara halus tidak mempan, maka kekerasan adalah jawabannya.

"Gaaahh! Rasakan ini!"

"W-Woi!" Sebuah tinju dengan cepatnya telah dilesatkan ke paras Ace. Beruntung karena jarak mereka yang tak _stagnant_, Ace bisa menghindarinya. Tak sampai di situ saja resistensi itu berakhir. Luffy mulai meregangkan cengkraman Ace dan lantas menghunus tubuh sang _master_ dengan sebuah tendangan.

DUAGH!

Suara hantaman terdengar. Ace berhasil menahan tendangan itu dengan lututnya. Luffy terbelalak syok. Gol D. Ace adalah orang pertama yang bisa menahan tendangannya sampai seperti ini. Sang _master _hanya memaparkan seringai sinis.

"Hahaha... kenapa? Kaget? Jangan kau pikir aku tak bisa bertarung, Monkey D. Luffy."

"_Na-Nani_? Ughh!" Secara tak terduga Ace melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke sisi kiri bahu Luffy. Sigap, Luffy menunduk untuk menghindarinya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, ia kembali melayangkan tinju ke perut Ace. Dan lagi-lagi...

Hamparan telapak tangan telah berhasil menjadi benteng untuk menahan jotosan Luffy. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu menganga.

'Ba-Bagaimana bisa?'

"Jangan berontak, Luffy. Aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"Diam! Aku tak percaya padamu!" Luffy menepis hamparan telapak tangan Ace. Pemuda itu masih belum menyerah. Dinding resistensi terbangun semakin kokoh. Kembali ia kepalkan tangan kanannya erat-erat dan lekas menerjang _bisnisman_ itu dengan segenap kekuatannya. Melihat itu...

Air muka Ace bertransisi menjadi serius.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin memilikimu... Luffy."

DUAAAKKHH!

Baku hantam besar terjadi. Kedua tinju bertemu. Pukulan Luffy kembali diredam oleh kepalan tangan Ace. Pemuda itu mengerang sakit saat getaran panas mulai terasa. Kerutan mewek terpapar jelas di paras lugunya dan Luffy pun lekas mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Hieeee! Sa-Sakiiiit! Ra-Rasanya seperti terbakaaaar! Gyaaahhh!" Putra Dragon itu mulai menangis ala _anime style_. Ace hanya menggeleng miris melihat itu.

"Apa kau tak pernah mendengar? Aku dijuluki si tinju api bukan tanpa alasan."

"Ti-Tinju api?" Luffy mulai melotot kaget. Reputasi yang diemban Ace itu tidaklah asing baginya. "Ja-Jadi kau si tinju api itu? _Hi-Hiken no _Ace!"

"Benar. Tak menyangka jika yang membelimu ternyata adalah aku eh, Luffy?" Ace mulai menggemakan tawa. "Aku sudah tahu reputasimu, Luffy. Selama ini, tak ada seorang _master_ pun yang bisa menaklukkanmu. Kau dikenal selalu berontak dan malah menghajar pembelimu sendiri agar kau bisa kabur. Sebelum aku membelimu, aku sudah tahu tentang fakta itu. Tak heran jika kau tak pernah terkalahkan. Kau adalah putra dari Dragon. Kriminal paling berbahaya di dunia ini. Dan aku sudah mempersiapkan diri jika kau berontak nantinya."

Luffy pucat mendengar itu. Keadaan ini sungguh buruk. Si tinju api dikenal dengan reputasinya sebagai seorang mafia yang cukup tangguh dan tak terkalahkan. Luffy tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat mengalahkan Ace. Pria itu terlalu kuat. Hasil pertempuran ini sudah jelas dari awal.

Luffylah yang kalah.

"La-Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau membeliku?" dengan langkah mundur, Luffy kembali melayangkan pertanyaan itu. Ace menatapnya dengan serius. Lekas berjalanlah pria itu mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah bilang sejak awal bahwa aku membelimu karena aku ingin memilikimu, Luffy."

"..." yang mendengar masih tak percaya. Luffy tetap mundur dan waspada. Persepsi negatif terus menghantuinya. Ace terus saja melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Aku tak ada niatan untuk menyakitimu."

Hening. Obyek lelangnya masih terus mundur. Masih curiga. Jarak mereka semakin terkikis habis.

Dan kejujuran pun terus termuntahkan dari mulut Ace.

"Aku membelimu karena aku menginginkanmu."

"To-Tolong, jangan mendekat..." rasa paranoid semakin mengguyur Luffy. Ia terus dan terus melangkah mundur. Pernyataan Ace begitu ambigu. Sungguh tak salah jika dinding skeptis di dalam benaknya semakin menebal saja.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Luffy. Aku sudah memenangkanmu di acara pelelangan itu."

"Ahhh!" Secara tak terduga, kedua kaki Luffy telah terhantam dengan bagian bawah ranjang milik Ace. Pemuda itu mulai tersungkur tepat di atas ranjang _King Size_ yang ada belakangnya. Insting menyuruhnya untuk bangkit. Namun, belum sempat Luffy beranjak lebih jauh, kenyataan yang baru telah menjeratnya dalam kungkuman rantai syok.

"Aakkhh!" Tepat di atasnya, sudah terlihat Ace yang menahan tubuhnya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku!" Luffy beraut horor. Pria yang membelinya itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku ingin memilikimu, Luffy?" Ace semakin mempersempit jarak. Kedua obsidian Luffy membelalak lebar dengan kontak tipis itu.

"Kau..."

"Itu karena... aku ingin mencintaimu, Luffy."

"_Na-Nani_-Nnnhh!" Erangan pelan termuntahkan dari mulut Luffy di saat Ace tiba-tiba menikamkan paras di sela bahunya. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa panas saat pria itu mencium hamparan lehernya dengan begitu lekat. Paras Luffy merona merah. Ia tak mengerti dengan sensasi aneh yang mulai meledak dari dalam tubuhnya itu. Ia tak dapat berkutik dengan berat tubuh Ace yang menghimpitnya itu. Jemari milik sang _master_ telah meraba hamparan pipinya dengan lembut. Napas Luffy seakan tercekat dengan dekatnya jarak paras mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

_"Kau tahu, Luffy? Jika kau mendapatkan seorang master yang ingin mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, kau benar-benar harus mensyukurinya. Cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan. Namun terkadang, sikap sang master sendirilah yang bisa membuat kita bertekuk lutut dan perlahan mencintainya."_

_"Eh? Be-Benarkah? Ah, aku tak akan pernah mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Ne!"_

_"Hahahaha... tak heran jika kau tak paham hal ini, Luffy. Namun ingatlah satu hal. Kita adalah barang milik beliau yang dimiliki dan lalu digunakan begitu saja. Kita harus melayani permintaan beliau. Apapun itu. Memang ini terkesan begitu murahan namun kita sudah tak punya pilihan lain. Berdoalah semoga orang yang membeli kita kelak adalah orang yang cukup baik. Mendapatkan seorang master yang ingin mencintai kita merupakan sebuah anugerah yang begitu besar untuk kita para anak pendosa. Apalagi jika kita dibeli hanya untuk... dikasihi."_

.

.

"Ukhh... Mnhhh..." paras tampan milik Ace telah terhimpit di pipi Luffy. Jemarinya terus menekankan paras Luffy padanya agar ia dapat mencium hamparan pipi lembut itu sedalam-dalamnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Semburat merah di wajahnya semakin pekat. Debaran jantung Luffy berpacu cepat tak terkendali. Semilir desahan kembali termuntahkan dari mulutnya. Hasrat tak biasa yang membuncah itu sungguh sukses membuat napasnya tersengal berat. Sungguh, yang tak Luffy habis pikir adalah...

Mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba terlahir dari dalam dirinya?

Perasaan aneh itu telah membuat sekujur tubuhnya merespon kontak Ace di luar nalarnya.

Kontak fisik berupa ciuman ringan itu...

Mengapa Luffy seakan menginginkan lebih?

"Kau itu... manis, Luffy."

"E-Eh?" kedua obsidian Luffy terbuka lebar di saat jemari Ace mulai menyentuh hamparan bibirnya. Memerah lagi. Wajah Luffy kembali memerah dengan pekatnya. Memanas bagai terbakar. Jarak paras mereka begitu dekat. Jika Ace bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin kedua mulut mereka bisa bertaut satu sama lain. Pria yang sudah membelinya itu kembali tersenyum padanya. Dan jantung Luffy berdebar kencang tak terkendali.

"Kau tahu? Semenjak aku melihatmu di altar pelelangan tadi, aku sungguh yakin bahwa kaulah orang yang kucari. Akan kubayar berapapun agar aku bisa membelimu. Takkan kubiarkan para pelelang lain memilikimu dan menyakitimu. Selama kau bersamaku, aku pasti akan melindungimu, Luffy. Percayalah padaku..."

Luffy terperangah mendengar itu. Tak ada kebohongan dalam untaian frase yang diguratkan Ace. Jujur. Pria itu telah mengguratkan kejujuran padanya. Pandangan mata obsidian itu memancarkan ketulusan yang begitu mendalam, seakan tak berbatas. Hanya ada rasa cinta. Serpihan kelabu yang menggelap pada indera penglihatan Ace hanya memancarkan distorsi rasa sayang yang tertinggi. Tak ada yang lain.

Ia sungguh sangat mencintai putra dari Monkey D. Dragon itu.

Ah, cinta...

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin saja begitu. Karena semenjak ia melihat sosok Luffy, Ace pun tahu bahwa jantungnya tak akan bisa berdetak lagi jika ia jauh dari anak itu.

Untuk itulah ia membeli Luffy. Selain untuk melindunginya, ia juga ingin memiliki dan mencintai anak itu.

Pemilik _mansion_ itu pada akhirnya kembali menatap sang barang lelang. Getaran gugup yang terlihat pada diri Luffy membuat Ace berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Gelagat polos itu terlihat menggemaskan. Luffy pasti gemetaran karena takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Ace selanjutnya.

Jemari sang _master_ mulai disematkan pada helai rambut raven Luffy. Ace lekas menikamkan mulutnya di hamparan kening Luffy, menciumnya lembut. Luffy kembali memejamkan kedua obsidiannya dengan perlakuan itu. Dan Ace pun mengulum senyum tipis.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu jika kau belum siap, Luffy. Aku memang sangat menginginkanmu. Hasrat dan segenap perasaan yang kurasakan untukmu sungguh sulit untuk kubendung lagi. Namun, aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu di luar keinginanmu. Karena jika aku melakukan hal rendah itu atas dasar paksaan, itu berarti aku sama saja jahanamnya dengan para pelelang yang lain. Aku membeli untuk melindungimu dan aku ingin memilikimu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Luffy."

Dan Luffy kehabisan kata. Dedikasi Ace untuknya telah kembali membuka gerbang ingatannya tentang perkataan penting Nami sebelum gadis itu pergi bersama Sanji. Sebuah nasehat asal yang jika dipikirkan baik-baik, maka ada benarnya juga.

.

.

_"Jika sang master mencintaimu sepenuh hati dan mendedikasikan diri untukmu, jangan siakan dia, Luffy. Kelak dialah yang akan menjadi orang yang paling kau cintai sepanjang hidupmu. Aku percaya pada Sanji master baruku. Aku percaya bahwa ia bisa membahagiakanku. Aku turut berdoa agar kau mendapatkan seorang master yang benar-benar ditakdirkan untukmu, Luffy. Semoga kelak... kau bisa berbahagia dengannya."_

.

.

Ace mulai beranjak dari ranjang. Ia lepaskan jeratannya dari Luffy dan mulai melangkah untuk menuju pintu keluar. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Luffy akan percaya padanya. Ia sungguh tak memiliki motif lain. Ia hanya ingin mencintai Luffy. Itu saja.

Dan Luffy tampak menatapnya dari kejahuan. Kedua obsidiannya terbelalak, seakan tak percaya dengan segenap realita yang ada. Ini bukan delusi semata. Ini sungguh-sungguh merupakan sebuah kenyataan. Baru kali ini ada seorang _master_ yang ingin mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Jika memang Gol D. Ace adalah orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk Luffy, maka ia...

Tak akan menyia-nyiakan pria itu.

"Tu-Tunggu, _Master_!"

"Eh?" Ace sedikit kaget saat Luffy menghadang langkahnya. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri membelakangi pintu dan menatap Ace dalam diam. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Jantungnya berdebar tiap kali ia melihat sosok _master_ barunya itu. Sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah Luffy rasakan dengan para _master _terdahulunya. Sentuhan Ace itu... entah mengapa Luffy tak risih sedikitpun. Ia seakan menginginkan lebih. Ada rasa nyaman dan serpihan euforia yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan sang _bisnisman_ tampan itu. Luffy sungguh tak dapat menafiknya.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk segera menghampiri sang _master _dan mencium hamparan pipi pria itu dengan lembut.

Ace seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Lu-Luffy, kau..."

"Aku... percaya padamu, _Master_. Aku ingin membalas perasaan _master_ padaku. Aku akan berusaha... untuk membalasnya." Luffy mulai memalingkan pandangan ke samping. Menatap apapun kecuali Ace yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bingung harus merangkai kata seperti apa. Hanya itulah untaian kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan. Itu adalah jeritan hatinya. Ia ingin membalas perasaan Ace terhadapnya dan ia pasti akan mencobanya.

Dan Ace mulai tersenyum dengan apa yang ia dengar. Jemarinya lantas menyentuh pipi bekas ciuman Luffy tadi. Gema tawa tergurat pelan dari mulutnya. Lekas disentuhnya bahu Luffy dan menghimpitkan kening mereka masing-masing.

"Panggil aku Ace."

"Ne?"

"Aku tak ingin kau memanggilku _master_, Luffy." Pernyataan itu membuat Luffy menautkan alisnya. Bingung. Karena sudah merupakan sebuah ketentuan bagi para barang lelang untuk memanggil pembeli mereka dengan sebutan _master_. Hal itu sudah mendarah daging menjadi sebuah paradigma mutlak. Akan tetapi...

"Kenapa kau tak ingin dipanggil _master_, Ace?"

Yang ditanya kembali tersenyum dan menyematkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Ace tak menyangka bahwa barang lelangnya begitu polos. Dan kepolosan itu seakan membawa derai kehangatan dalam hatinya. Ia pun lantas mengguratkan sebuah jawaban yang mengejutkan Luffy.

"Aku tak ingin dipanggil _master_ karena sebentar lagi..."

...

...

"... Kau akan menikah denganku, Luffy."

...

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"HIEEEEE! ME-MENIKAH?"

Ace kembali tertawa melihat raut syok yang tergambar di paras Luffy. Segera ia cium hamparan pipi pemuda itu lagi dan ia pun mulai membuka pintu untuk keluar. "Sekarang, aku akan mempersiapkan gaun pengantin yang cantik untukmu. Selamat malam, Luffy."

Kraakk!

Daun pintu kamar telah ditutup. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luffy untuk mencernah segenap pernyataan Ace.

"Ga-Gaun pengantin?"

...

Hening.

Kedua obsidian Luffy membelalak lebar diiringi dengan semburat merah di parasnya.

"A-AKU BUKAN WANITA, ACEEEEEEE!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: Oke. Nih _fic_ cuman selingan iseng saya di saat saya masih ngerjain _fic _Undercover Rockstar. _Fic_ ini pendek kok. Mungkin cuma berupa _twosho_t atau _threeshot_ atau mungkin _fiveshot_. Dan kemungkinan juga bakal ada _smut/lemon implisit _di _fic_ ini. _Fic_ ini juga berbeda kok dari Okane ga nai. Dan jangan berharap bahwa saya bisa updet cepat. Prioritas saya tetap di _fic_ Undercover Rockstar. Dan jika saya _mood_, saya pasti ngupdet nih_ fic_. Entah kapan waktunya #Plak

_If you don't mind, please __**review**__~ Should I continue this? Or maybe not? Up to you~_


	2. He's Yours

**Summary:** Setengah triliun. Sebuah nominal angka yang bisa membuatnya memilikimu.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Half Trillion © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu)**

**Rated: M (For Explicit Kissing Scene)**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai/YAOI, Kissing scene eksplisit (Awas nosebleed), Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 2-<strong>

**He's Yours**

.

Ada sebuah alasan mengapa ia menjadi milikmu...

.

* * *

><p>"AARRGGGHH!"<p>

Jeritan sakit menggema, melengking menggetarkan setiap gendang telinga yang ada. Beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam tampak mengerang lara dengan segenap luka yang terpahat di tubuhnya. Percikan merah bernamakan darah menjadi saksi bisu. Ya. Sebuah saksi bisu atas kejinya _theater_ penganiayaan lalim itu.

"Cepat katakan padaku, siapa yang sudah mengutus kalian untuk berbuat seperti ini!" Pernyataan itu begitu tajam, seakan-akan dikatakan dengan segenap naluri untuk membunuh. Amarah menguasai nalar. Itulah realita yang sudah mengguyur seorang Gol D. Ace saat ini. _Bisnisman_ muda itu seakan terbakar oleh api emosi tatkala pertanyaannya tak digubris sama sekali. Lekaslah ia melayangkan tendangan keras ke salah seorang tumpukan mafia yang sudah hampir sekarat.

Duaaakk!

"Aaarrgghh!"

"CEPAT KATAKAN SIAPA YANG SUDAH MENGUTUS KALIAN!"

"Tu-Tuan Teach! Marshall D. Teach! Di-dialah yang sudah mengutus kami!"

"Teach..." nama itu seakan menjadi duri saat tergurat dari mulut Ace. Nama dari seorang bajingan rendah yang selalu mengincar barang lelangnya. Pria menjijikkan itu masih belum menyerah juga. Setelah beberapa bulan Ace membeli Luffy, ternyata rival terkutuknya yang satu itu masih terobsesi untuk merealisasikan hasrat terpiciknya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menculik Luffy. Seperti saat ini. Entah, ini sudah merupakan mafia urutan ke berapa. Beruntung, aksi kotor itu selalu saja berhasil digagalkan oleh Ace.

Dan pria bergelar tinju api itu kembali menikam para mafia suruhan Teach-yang ia anggap sampah itu-dengan tatapan pembunuh. "Tolong sampaikan pada bos kalian yang jahanam itu. Jika ia masih berani menyewa mafia atau melakukan apapun untuk menculik _'istri'ku _lagi, maka aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini. MENGERTI!"

Para mafia itu sungguh mengerti bahwa ancaman yang diguratkan Ace bukanlah main-main. Lebih baik menurutinya daripada nyawa mereka yang melayang sia-sia. "Ba-Baik, ka-kami mengerti!"

"_Bodyguard_! Cepat kalian bawa mereka pergi dan laporkan perkara ini ke polisi!"

"Kami mengerti, Tuan Ace!"

Dan kumpulan mafia itu pada akhirnya dijerat dan diseret keluar dari kediaman Ace. Pria bermata obsidian itu lekas mengarahkan pandangan ke samping dan menghampiri barang lelangnya yang sudah tampak tersungkur dengan beberapa luka lecet yang terukir di tubuhnya.

"Luffy! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ah, tenanglah, Ace. Aku baik-baik saja." Dengan bantuan sang _master_, Luffy pun berhasil berdiri dan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya yang lebam. Pemuda itu mengusap aliran darah di sudut mulutnya dan mencoba mengatur ritme napasnya. Dari keadaannya, sudah jelas bahwa Luffy mencoba mempertahankan diri dengan cara bertarung dengan kumpulan mafia suruhan Teach. Meskipun ia adalah orang yang cukup kuat, tapi Luffy tak akan sanggup menaklukkan dua puluh orang mafia sekaligus. Pemuda itu kalah jumlah. Beruntung Ace datang tepat waktu dan membantunya untuk menghajar kumpulan mafia itu. Atau mungkin...

Justru Luffylah yang menahan Ace untuk '_tidak membunuh' _segenap mafia suruhan Teach.

_Master_-nya itu tampak hilang rasio saat pertama kali menatapnya yang sudah dalam keadaan babak belur. Opsi teraman dalam hidup ini adalah; jangan pernah membuat sang tinju api marah besar. Dampaknya akan _sangat _fatal.

"Andai saja kau tak menolak tawaranku untuk memberimu beberapa pengawalan _bodyguard_, tentu hasilnya tak akan seperti ini, Luffy! Bagaimana jika tadi aku tak datang tepat waktu? Bisa-bisa, kau sudah ada di tangan Teach sekarang!" Kemarahan kembali meracuki nalar Ace. Pria itu marah karena khawatir. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Luffy. Wajar saja. Putra Dragon itu terlalu berharga untuknya. Luffy adalah rasionalitasnya. Dan jika pemuda itu direnggut darinya, maka Ace akan gila.

Lain halnya dengan Luffy yang hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat kecemasan berlebihan _master_-nya itu. "Aku tak butuh _bodyguard, _Ace! Aku pasti bisa mengatasi mereka jika jumlahnya tak sebanyak itu! Aku bukanlah orang lemah!"

"Iya, aku tahu jika kau kuat, Luffy. Tapi setidaknya, dengan pengawalan _bodyguard_, kau tak akan kesulitan untuk melawan mereka! Kau itu ceroboh! Salah satu dari mafia keparat itu hampir saja menyuntikkan obat bius dosis tinggi ke dalam tubuhmu! Bagaimana kalau kau berhasil diculik, hah! Aku tak mau tahu lagi, Luffy. Mulai sekarang, kau harus mendapat kawalan ketat dari beberapa _bodyguard_ utusanku!"

Dengan ketus, Ace lekas membelitkan seuntai kain di lengan Luffy untuk menghentikan laju darah yang mengalir dari luka gores pemuda itu. Luffy menggeleng miris, tak mengerti sama sekali dengan ketakutan Ace yang mulai irasional itu. Semakin lama, keposesifan _master_-nya semakin terlihat. Bahkan, tak jarang pula ia melihat Ace geram di saat ada orang lain yang mendekatinya.

"Kau... tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti ini, Ace-"

"Tentu saja aku pasti akan sangat khawatir padamu, Luffy! Karena kau adalah ISTRIKU! ORANG YANG PALING KUCINTAI DI DUNIA INI!" Gertakan itu membuat Luffy terhenyak kaget. Pemuda itu lekas memalingkan pandangan ke samping. Meresapi segala pernyataan yang telah tergurat ke telinganya itu.

Istri...

Ya, benar. Mereka berdua telah resmi menikah. Tepat seminggu setelah Ace membeli Luffy. _Bisnisman_ muda itu benar-benar melamar Luffy untuk dijadikan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Luffy tak punya pilihan lain dan sama sekali tak keberatan dengan pernikahan itu. Ia sudah banyak berhutang budi pada sang _master_.

Ace telah memberikan segalanya pada Luffy. Tempat tinggal mewah, makanan enak setiap hari, sebuah _gym_ untuk berlatih bertarung dan apapun yang diminta oleh putra Dragon itu, sang tinju api pasti akan menyanggupinya. Bahkan, ketidaksiapan Luffy untuk melayani kebutuhan suaminya saat berada di atas ranjang pun, Ace bersedia menolerir itu. Ia akan selalu menunggu hingga Luffy siap. Ia tak akan mau memaksa Luffy untuk melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh pemuda itu. Meskipun ia berhak menuntut nafkah batin dari Luffy selaku suami, namun Ace bukanlah budak dari guratan keegoisan. Ia masih memiliki bara empati.

Ini semua ia lakukan semata-mata sebagai wujud atas perasaannya terhadap Luffy.

Ia terlalu mencintai Luffy dan putra Dragon itu adalah segalanya bagi Ace.

"Kumohon, Luffy... untuk kali ini saja. Cobalah untuk memahami perasaanku. Aku khawatir padamu karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu. Mengertilah," permohonan itu menggema, teriringi dengan pedihnya nada keputusasaan. Ace menunduk dengan guratan sendu yang melumuri benaknya. Ketakutan terbesarnya hanyalah satu. Yakni Luffy. Pemuda itu adalah kelemahannya. Jemarinya lantas menggenggam erat telapak tangan Luffy dan menempelkan parasnya di hamparan tangan pemuda itu.

Ia benar-benar begitu... rapuh.

Dan Luffy terhenyak menatap panorama itu.

Bayangkan saja. Sang tinju api, mafia terselubung yang tergabung dalam organisasi gelap _Shirohige_. Ia sudah termasuk dalam daftar orang yang paling berbahaya dan begitu kuat di mata dunia ini.

Dan ternyata...

Ia bisa menjadi serapuh ini... hanya karena Luffy.

Sejujurnya, putra Dragon itu tak tahu, sejak kapan perasaan sang _master_ semakin bertambah untuknya. Dibalik sikap batu nan dingin Ace saat menghadapi orang lain, ternyata pria itu bisa menjadi lembut jika sudah berada di hadapannya. Pria itu tak setegas kelihatannya. Ace bisa saja bertingkah konyol jika di dekat Luffy.

Mungkin... hanya Luffylah yang _tahu_ luar dalam dari sosok seorang Gol D. Ace.

Ya, sepertinya begitu. Mengingat bahwa _bisnisman_ muda itu sudah menepati janji yang ia buat. Ia tak pernah menyakiti Luffy. Ia selalu melindungi pemuda itu dan bahkan menjadikannya sebagai prioritas utama. Secercah kebebasan juga masih ia berikan terhadap Luffy.

Dan dari seluruh dedikasi itu...

Salahkah jika sang _master_ berharap bahwa intuisinya didengar?

Luffy tertunduk untuk sesaat. Meski ia bukanlah orang dengan tingkat intelegensi yang begitu tinggi, hal itu bukan berarti ia tak bisa memahami perasaan orang lain. Kedua matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia dapat melihat semua yang sudah dilakukan Ace untuknya. Pria itu begitu tulus. Semua yang ia lakukan adalah demi kebaikan Luffy sendiri.

Dan sampai detik ini...

Luffy masih belum sanggup membalas seluruh kebaikan itu.

Ia masih belum mampu mencintai Ace sepenuhnya.

Jangankan mencintai, memberikan nafkah batin saja tak bisa.

Ia hanyalah sebuah barang, bukan? Yang seharusnya bisa digunakan dengan baik oleh pembelinya. Bahkan sang _master_ berhak memaksanya untuk menuruti perintah. Ia bukanlah pihak yang memiliki kebebasan dalam hal ini. Ia bahkan tak berhak mendapat perlakuan seperti manusia. Barang lelang diperlakukan seperti binatang, hah, itu sungguh wajar. Karena paradigma yang berlaku memanglah seperti itu.

Namun pada kenyataannya...

Luffy masihlah memiliki haknya sebagai manusia.

Dan sudah seharusnya ia membalas dedikasi itu.

"Ace..."

Pemuda itupun lekas menyematkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ace, melingkarinya, memeluk tubuhnya. Dibenamkan parasnya itu di dada bidang sang _master_. Ace terhenyak dengan aksi Luffy. Putra Dragon itu hanya memeluknya dengan sekujur tubuh yang tampak gemetaran.

Menangis.

Ada suara isak tangis lirih yang menggema dari mulut Luffy.

"_Go-Gomene_... Ace..."

"Luffy..." suara Ace turut merapuh. Bersamaan dengan lunturnya rasa cemas yang bertransisi menjadi bias kelegaan. Permohonan maaf dari barang lelangnya itu menandakan bahwa ia sungguh sangat menyesal dengan semua ini. Perasaan hangat membasuh Ace dalam sekejap. Lekaslah ia membalas pelukan Luffy dan mendekap pemuda itu dengan sangat erat.

Sungguh...

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luffy..."_

Diam.

Luffy hanya terdiam mendengar untaian frase yang selalu saja diguratkan Ace setiap saat. Sang _master _tak akan pernah lelah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Luffy. Meski ia tahu bahwa ungkapan itu tak akan pernah mendapatkan... jawaban.

Kedua obsidian Luffy terpejam. Hamparan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Deretan gigi itu tergertak erat. Memang, ia tak bisa menjawab pernyataan itu secara verbal. Namun, ia percaya.

Ia percaya bahwa ia pasti akan bisa menjawabnya... dalam waktu dekat.

Dan ia harus mampu membalas perasaan sang _master_.

Ia sudah tak ingin lagi memberikan harapan kosong.

Karena bagaimanapun juga...

Gol D. Ace adalah suaminya.

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"APA? JADI GOL D. ACE SI TINJU API ITU ADALAH <em>MASTER<em>-MU, LUFFY?"

"Kau tak perlu berteriak begitu, Usopp!"

.

.

Sebuah restoran terlihat menjadi sebuah wadah diadakannya reuni kecil antar para barang lelang yang sudah memiliki _master _sendiri-sendiri. Setelah beberapa tahun berpisah, pada akhirnya kumpulan insan itu bisa saling melepas jeratan rindu. Ada guratan kebahagiaan yang terukir di paras Luffy tatkala wajah-wajah lama kawannya telah menjadi sebuah panorama yang ia lihat saat ini. Mereka semua tak berubah. Dalam artian, yang tak berubah adalah prasasti kepribadian mereka. Entitas fisik sudah pasti terkontaminasi dengan bulir-bulir transisi karena faktor usia. Itu merupakan hal yang sangat wajar.

Misal saja; Nami yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa di usianya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun. Kombinasi rambut cokelat kemerahannya tampak terurai bergelombang dengan panjang yang melebihi bahunya. Ia begitu bersahaja. Sama halnya dengan Robin yang terlihat semakin matang saja di usianya yang menginjak tiga puluh tahun. Bahkan, Usopp juga masih berhidung panjang seperti dulu. Atau mungkin bertambah panjang? Entahlah.

"Tak kusangka bahwa kau akan mendapatkan seorang _master _seperti Gol D. Ace, Luffy. Kau dihargai berapa? Mata dunia tahu bahwa pria itu sangatlah kaya." Nami menunjukkan bulir kurositasnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Usopp dan Robin mengarahkan atensi mereka pada sosok Luffy. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku dihargai... setengah triliun."

"APAAAA! SE-SETENGAH TRILLIUN!" Usopp menganga. Robin hanya tersenyum, seperti bisa menduga akan adanya fakta ini.

"Aku tidak terkejut. Pemuda baik sepertimu memang pantas dihargai dengan nominal itu, Luffy." Sebuah pujian yang membuat Luffy terkekeh. Nami bertopang dagu untuk sesaat.

"Wow... itu harga yang tinggi sekali. Sanji saja waktu itu hanya menghargaiku sebesar seratus miliyar. Tapi tak mengejutkan juga. Aku yakin, si tinju api itu bisa menghargaimu dalam skala di atas triliun jika ia mau." Spekulasi yang digemakan Nami semakin membuat kapasitas kejayaan Ace tergambar dengan gamblangnya. _Bisnisman_ sekaligus mafia itu sangatlah kaya. Luffy juga terkadang tak habis pikir, kenapa takdir membuatnya memiliki seorang _master _dengan kejayaan dewa seperti Ace. Sungguh, hal itu merupakan hal yang terlalu utopis meski pada akhirnya menjadi kenyataan juga.

"Lalu, bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu, Luffy? Apa kau diperlakukan seperti budak?" Usopp bertanya dengan nada selidik. Ada raut khawatir yang tergambar di paras pemuda berhidung panjang itu. Nami tampak menengguk segelas air. Sedangkan Robin berekspresi tak terdefinisi.

Luffy terdiam sejenak. Bingung harus merangkai jawaban seperti apa. Kehidupannya dengan sang _master_ justru berjalan sebaliknya. Ia sungguh tak pernah mendapat perlakuan budak dari Ace. "Ia memperlakukanku dengan baik, Usopp. Bahkan, sebulan yang lalu, kami berdua sudah resmi... menikah."

...

...

"APAAAAA!"

_BBBUUUUURRRRSSSTTT!_

Air yang diteguk Nami mendadak tersembur keluar dari mulutnya, menghantam paras Usopp, sukses membuat wajah pemuda berhidung panjang itu menjadi basah. Robin hanya tertawa melihat panorama konyol itu.

"A-Apa? Ja-Jadi, Gol D. Ace menikahimu, Luffy?" Nami benar-benar syok kali ini. Tak menyangka bahwa motif Ace membeli kawannya ternyata seperti itu. Usopp tampak mengusap parasnya dengan kain serbet. Pemuda itu benar-benar sewot.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Nami! Menyemburkan air ke wajahku segala!"

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku, Usopp. Aku terlalu kaget tadi." Gadis yang menjadi istri sah dari pemilik _Baratie_ itu lekas membantu membersihkan paras Usopp dengan kain serbet. Luffy mulai cemberut dengan segenap keraguan kawannya.

"Aku serius! Kalau kalian tak percaya, kalian lihat saja ini, ne!" Jemari milik Luffy tampak mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang ada di dalam dompetnya. Lekaslah ia letakkan potrait foto itu di atas meja agar ketiga kawannya bisa melihat dengan seksama. Dalam foto itu, terlihatlah seorang Gol D. Ace dengan balutan jas hitam pernikahan yang begitu rapi dan juga seorang Monkey D. Luffy yang tampak berdiri di samping _bisnisman_ itu dengan mengenakan...

"GAUN PENGANTIN!" Usopp dan Nami mendadak tepar ke bawah dengan tidak elitnya. Robin hanya menggemakan tawa melihat reaksi itu. Semburat merah menjalar di paras Luffy.

"Me-Memangnya kenapa jika aku memakai gaun pengantin? Ini tidak lucu, tahu!" Barang lelang milik Gol D. Ace itu mulai cemberut seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Dengan senyum tipis, Robin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini memang tidak lucu, tapi jujur saja, kau terlihat cantik dan manis jika mengenakan gaun pengantin, Luffy-_san_."

"Hiiiieee!" Luffy melotot syok. Semburat merah di parasnya semakin bertambah pekat. Curiga, Usopp menghujamnya dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Tak kusangka, Luffy. Kau meminta gaun pengantin untuk acara pernikahanmu..."

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Usopp! Ace yang menyuruhku untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin! Padahal aku sudah bersikeras untuk menolaknya. Tapi tetap saja dia memaksa! Aku benci dengan gaun pengantin. Berkali-kali aku tersandung hanya karena roknya yang terlalu panjang, ne!" Protes Luffy, sewot.

"Yang dikatakan Luffy sepertinya benar, Usopp. Dia tak akan mungkin meminta gaun pengantin sebagai busana pernikahannya. Pasti ini adalah bagian dari fantasi Gol D. Ace. Tak kusangka ternyata dia adalah orang yang seperti itu..." sebongkah keringat jatuh di samping kening Nami. Gadis itu lantas menatap lagi gambaran foto pernikahan Luffy. "Tapi aku setuju dengan Robin. Kau terlihat cantik dan manis dengan gaun pengantin, Luffy. Lelaki manapun bisa mendadak _gay_ jika melihat foto ini..."

"Ah, sudah! Jangan mengataiku cantik dan manis terus-menerus! Aku ini bukan wanita!" Pemuda bermata obsidian itu lekas mengambil kembali foto pernikahannya dengan terburu-buru. Malu. Luffy sedikit merasa salah tingkah. Ketiga kawannya hanya tertawa melihat geliat itu.

"Wah, berarti sekarang namamu bukan Monkey D. Luffy lagi. Tapi Gol D. Luffy! _'Istri' _sah dari Gol D. Ace! Sebuah nama marga yang cocok sekali untukmu, Luffy! Fuhuhuhu! Aku turut senang atas semua ini," Nami menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dengan pelan. "Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kau akan menjadi orang kaya seperti ini!"

Robin mengulum senyum tipis. "Dan sang tinju api juga merupakan seorang pendamping yang sangat cocok dan serasi untukmu, Luffy-_san_. Hanya seorang pria yang kuat dan tangguh seperti dia yang bisa menaklukkan perangai liarmu."

"Tak ada yang menyangka. Putra dari kriminal berbahaya, Monkey D. Dragon akan berjodoh dengan putra dari Gold Roger, bangsawan terkaya di South Blue. Ini sungguh mengejutkan," gumam Usopp singkat. Luffy hanya membenamkan parasnya di hamparan meja seraya menggeram pelan.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi, ne..."

"Kenapa tidak? Topik ini sungguh sangatlah menarik untuk kita perbincangkan, Luffy! Kami bahkan penasaran. Bagaimana kau menjalani hari-harimu sebagai orang yang sudah memiliki suami? Dan bagaimana kau melayani kebutuhan suamimu. Ayolah, Luffy~ Ceritakan pada kami! Ya! Ya!" Nami tertawa kecil. Gadis itu seakan memiliki spekulasi bahwa hari-hari yang dijalani Luffy pasti akan penuh dengan kejutan. Mengingat Luffy adalah seorang pemuda yang begitu polos dan ceroboh. Kejadian konyol pasti tak akan lepas dari putra Dragon itu.

Usopp bahkan tampak menyeringai. "Hahahaha... aku ragu. Apa kau bisa melayani suamimu, Luffy? Apa kau sudah tahu tentang hal-hal yang seperti _'itu'_?"

"Ah, Usopp! Jangan menghina Luffy seperti itu! Sindiranmu terlalu menohok, tahu!"

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda saja, Nami! Tak perlu marah begitu 'kan?" sungguh, mereka tak pernah menyadari bahwa hal itu berimplikasi pada Luffy.

Pernyataan Usopp seakan menjadi sebuah tombak tajam yang menembus tepat di pelipis intuisi pemuda bermata obsidian itu. Ia tertunduk. Baiklah. Kawannya itu mungkin hanya berniat untuk bercanda. Namun ironisnya, candaan itu merupakan sebuah realitas yang sesungguhnya.

Robin tampak menautkan kedua alisnya melihat panorama janggal itu. "Ada apa, Luffy-_san_?"

"Yang dikatakan Usopp itu benar. Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum mampu... untuk melayani Ace."

Hening.

Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Luffy sedang main-main. Putra Dragon itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Hal itu membuat rasa bersalah mencercah nalar Usopp secara bertubi-tubi. Nami melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda berhidung panjang itu.

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku, Luffy. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk-"

"Tak apa-apa, Usopp. Aku mengerti," seutas senyum disimpulkan Luffy secara tipis. Meski pemuda itu mencoba ceria, tetap saja ada kilat sendu di balik kedua obsidian itu. Putra dari Monkey D. Dragon itu menyibakkan pandangan ke samping. "Semenjak Ace berkata bahwa ia ingin mencintaiku dan menikahiku, aku sungguh ingin membalas perasaannya padaku, ne. Aku ingin melayaninya. Tapi... aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku masih... ragu."

"Luffy..." ada guratan iba yang terpapar di paras Nami. Usopp dan Robin juga terhanyut dalam rasa simpati. Mereka tak menggemakan frase untuk sesaat. Luffy menangkap itu sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ace sangat baik padaku. Ia memberiku segalanya. Ia selalu melindungiku. Ia bahkan menuruti semua permintaanku, ne. Ia juga menghargai ketidaksiapanku ini. Ia bersedia untuk menunggu..." pemuda itu tampak mendekap dirinya sendiri. "Sungguh, aku tak pernah mendapatkan _master _sebaik ini dalam hidupku. Baru kali ini ada seorang _master_ yang ingin... mencintaiku."

Penjelasan itu membuat Nami tersenyum. "Seperti yang pernah kubilang dulu, Luffy. Kelak kau akan mendapatkan seorang _master_ yang mencintaimu dengan segenap hatinya. Dan aku yakin. Gol D. Ace adalah pria yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Kalian sudah digariskan untuk bersama."

Luffy hanya membisu mendengar itu. Meresapi baik-baik apa yang sudah dikatakan Nami. Peluang teori itu menjadi nyata begitu besar. Probabilitas itu bisa saja terjadi.

Gol D. Ace bener-benar merupakan jodohnya.

Dan Robin pun mencoba untuk menghunus pemuda itu dengan sebuah tombak tanya kepastian.

Sebuah tombak tanya yang membuat Luffy terbelalak.

"Luffy-_san_, apa kau sangat menyukai suamimu?"

Bibir Luffy seakan bergetar saat mengguratkan jawaban, "te-tentu saja aku sangat menyukai Ace! Ia sudah memberikan segalanya padaku. Aku... aku tak ingin jauh darinya! Aku sangat sayang padanya."

Ketiga kawannya tersenyum mendengar itu. Nami kembali menopang dagunya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau ragukan, Luffy? Jika Ace sangat berarti bagimu, kau pasti bisa membalas dedikasi dari _master_-mu itu 'kan?"

Berkata memang sungguh mudah. Tapi realisasinya? "Aku tahu itu, Nami. Tapi... A-Aku masih ragu, ne. Aku ragu jika perasaanku pada Ace tidak sama besarnya dengan yang Ace rasakan terhadapku. Ia begitu perhatian padaku. Dan aku... aku bingung harus membalas perlakuannya seperti apa. Aku ingin mencintainya juga tapi... aku tak tahu caranya."

Putra Dragon itu tampak membuang pandangan ke samping. Tak dapat dinafikkan bahwa ada semburat merah di parasnya. Walau bagaimana pun juga, Luffy hanyalah pemuda biasa yang bisa merasakan berdebar-debar dan pergolakan perasaan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, membicarakan Ace selalu membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini. Sedikit gelagapan, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malu. Berusaha tenang dibalik kerasnya debaran jantung miliknya. Tapi geliat itu tetaplah kasat di mata kawan-kawannya.

Luffy hanyalah seorang pemuda polos yang terkadang tak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah ia rasakan sendiri.

Hasrat itu semakin besar dan terkadang putra Dragon itu tak menyadarinya.

_Clueless._

Ah, mungkin itulah sebuah gambaran yang tepat untuk mewakilkan bagaimana prasasti diri dalam kepribadian anak itu.

Nami hanya tertawa dengan semua itu. "Hahaha! Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tak sadar, Luffy? Kau itu sudah sangat mencintai suamimu. Cinta itu tak perlu diukur kadarnya. Tak ada alat pengukur untuk perasaan itu. Berbeda dengan uang yang bisa kita hitung nominalnya," gadis itu lekas bersandar di hamparan kursinya. Atensinya kembali berfokus pada Luffy. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah merasakannya dan melimpahkannya pada orang yang kau kasihi, Luffy. Biarkan intuisi yang membimbingmu."

"I-Intuisi?" putra Dragon itu mulai bertampang bingung, tak mengerti. Usopp tampak menghela napasnya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau rasakan dan turuti saja instingmu, Luffy. Jika kau ingin melakukan tindakan _'ini'_ pada suamimu, maka lakukanlah. Tak perlu kau tahan lagi."

"Tindakan _'ini'_?"

"Benar. Misalnya saja pelukan? Jika kau ingin memeluk suamimu maka peluk saja dia. Kau tak perlu ragu. Lakukan saja seperti biasanya. Toh, kau menghajar preman juga tak bilang-bilang dulu. Langsung main hajar saja," jelas Usopp dengan kedua tangan bersila di dada. Robin mengangguk setuju dengan saran itu.

"Yang dikatakan Usopp-_san_ itu benar. Jika kau ingin membalas perasaan _master_-mu, tunjukkan saja dengan perhatian dan perlakuan yang sederhana. Seperti pelukan atau ciuman? Aku yakin, lama-lama, kau pasti akan siap untuk menginjak '_step'_ yang lebih tinggi lagi, Luffy-_san_."

"Ya. Nikmati saja alurnya, Luffy. Jika kau sudah terbiasa dengan kontak fisik sederhana itu, kau hanya tinggal melihat kamus _kamasutra_ saja untuk mendapat pengetahuan tentang _'step'_ kontak berikutnya," tambah Nami penuh percaya diri. Mencoba untuk menalar semua penjelasan itu, Luffy pun refleks menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"_Ka-Kamasutra_? Apa itu?"

Hening.

Sebongkah keringat mendadak jatuh di samping pelipis ketiga kawannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya untuk _'step' _itu, biar suamimu saja yang mengajarimu langsung, Luffy. Yang jelas, ikuti saja intuisimu. Cintai _master_-mu dan nikmati alurnya."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Tadi kau sudah bertemu dengan kawan-kawan lamamu?"<p>

"Ah, iya. Sudah. Acara reuninya berjalan dengan lancar, ne."

"Oh. Baguslah jika begitu."

.

.

Ada raut kelegaan di paras Ace saat mengetahui akan hal itu. _Bisnisman_ itu kini terlihat terduduk di sofanya dengan jemari yang masih setia berkutat pada koran yang ia baca. Luffy terlihat duduk di sampingnya. Putra Dragon itu lantas melontarkan cengiran padanya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku, Ace. Para _master_-ku terdahulu tak pernah mau mengijinkanku untuk bertemu siapapun. Menyebalkan." Gurat cemberut terukir di paras Luffy. Ace hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Tak masalah, Luffy. Selama kau tak lepas dari pengawasan para _bodyguard_-ku, kau kuijinkan untuk pergi ke mana saja. Aku tak berhak mengekangmu. Kau itu bukan budak. Dan lagi, kau juga sudah menjadi _'istri'ku_. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membuatmu bahagia." Pernyataan itu membuat semburat merah menjalar di paras Luffy. Pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hening.

Selalu saja begini. Jika subtansi dari poin pembicaraan mereka telah selesai disampaikan, pasti akan sulit untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain. Hal itu bukan karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang pasif. Bukan itu. Namun, karena... hawa canggung itu masih saja terasa meski mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama sebulan lebih. Dan hal itu sungguhlah wajar.

Ace adalah seorang _workaholic_ yang cukup sibuk. Ia jarang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Menjadi seorang _bisnisman_ muda nan sukses yang memiliki banyak perusahaan di berbagai belahan dunia sungguh mampu untuk menyita waktunya. Belum lagi jika ia mendapatkan misi sebagai mafia dalam organisasi _Shirohige_. Tentu, hal itu akan menjadi sebuah dinding penahan yang cukup mampu untuk membuatnya tak bisa menginjakkan kaki di rumah lebih lama lagi.

Waktu luang bagaikan sebuah harta bagi Ace. Jika ia memiliki senggang waktu, ia pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya itu dengan berada di dekat Luffy seperti saat ini. Meski mereka hanya diam saja, hal itu bukanlah masalah untuk Ace. Melihat sosok dari sang _'istri' _yang sangat ia cintai itu sudah mampu membuat ombak euforia menenggelamkan nalarnya.

Meski ia tak dapat menyentuh Luffy sekalipun, tak masalah. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Dan hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Luffy.

Wajarnya, sebagai seorang _'istri'_ yang baik, sudah seharusnya ia menyambut kedatangan suaminya, memanjakan tubuh lelah pendamping hidupnya itu dengan pijatan atau mungkin... melayani _'kebutuhan'nya _yang lain. Kontak fisik misalnya. Menunjukkan perhatian tidaklah cukup dengan bersilat lidah menggemakan frase kosong. Realisasi berupa tindakan itu sangatlah perlu untuk menjadikan bukti akan adanya rasa cinta di antara mereka menjadi semakin maujud.

Dan Luffy tak pernah memberikan kontak fisik terdekat itu pada Ace. Jika mereka melakukan kontak fisik, pastilah Ace yang memulai dulu. Dengan respon Luffy yang serba bingung dan tak paham, _master_-nya hanya dapat terkekeh dan langsung menyudahi simbolik perasaannya itu. Pria itu juga pasti mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Lebih baik ia yang tersiksa daripada Luffy yang merasakan sakit.

Tapi sudah cukup.

Luffy tak akan membiarkan genangan klise itu berjalan statis tanpa perubahan. Sudah saatnya ia bertindak. Ia tak ingin membuat _master_-nya menunggu lama.

Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia sungguh layak...

Menjadi _'istri'_ dari seorang Gol D. Ace.

"Luffy? Apa yang kau lakukan? Hei-" Ace terhenyak di saat putra Dragon itu mulai meremas koran yang ia bawa dan lekas naik di atas pangkuannya. Luffy melempar koran itu jauh-jauh dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ace. Sang _master _terbelalak kaget melihat itu.

"Hei, kenapa koranku kau buang?" bingung dengan sikap Luffy, Ace hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi saat melihat tatapan yang dilayangkan sang _'istri' _terhadapnya. Luffy membisu sesaat, seakan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Sebulir keringat tampak mengalir di samping kening Ace. Was-was.

"Luffy? Kau kenapa?"

.

.

_"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah merasakannya dan melimpahkannya pada orang yang kau kasihi, Luffy. Biarkan intuisi yang membimbingmu."_

_"Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau rasakan dan turuti saja instingmu, Luffy. Jika kau ingin melakukan tindakan 'ini' pada suamimu, maka lakukanlah. Tak perlu kau tahan lagi."_

_"Yang dikatakan Usopp-san itu benar. Jika kau ingin membalas perasaan master-mu, tunjukkan saja dengan perhatian dan perlakuan yang sederhana. Seperti pelukan atau ciuman? Aku yakin, lama-lama, kau pasti akan siap untuk menginjak 'step' yang lebih tinggi lagi, Luffy-san."_

_"Ya. Nikmati saja alurnya, Luffy. Jika kau sudah terbiasa dengan kontak fisik sederhana itu, kau hanya tinggal melihat kamus kamasutra saja untuk mendapat pengetahuan tentang 'step' kontak berikutnya,"_

.

.

Pemecahan yang diberikan oleh kawan-kawannya terus terngiang dalam labirin penalaran Luffy. Intuisi. Meski ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada sebuah keinginan yang terjerit dari dalam benaknya. Ada sebuah pergolakan hasrat yang besar. Sebuah pergolakan hasrat yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri di saat kedua obsidiannya telah menatap sosok bingung Ace. Pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah suaminya. Seorang suami yang sudah digariskan menjadi sesosok insan penopang bara cintanya.

Luffy tak akan menahannya lagi.

Apapun konsekuensinya, ia hanya dapat bertaruh... pada hal ini.

"Ace."

"Luffy, kau ke-mmmmppphhh!" Sebuah kontak yang sukses membuat jantung seakan meledak. Luffy tiba-tiba menghantamkan parasnya di paras Ace. Syok. Sang _bisnisman_ itu begitu syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Benturan antar dua wajah itu begitu keras. Begitu keras hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit di wajah Ace. Bibir mereka sudah saling bertaut rapat. Sesak. Hamparan paras Ace serasa panas dan ia harus segera menghentikan semua ini.

"Mmmhhh! Lu-Luffy, apa yang kau lakukan!" Dengan cepatnya, Ace lekas mencengkram bahu Luffy dan menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya. Luffy terhenyak, bingung saat menatap sang _master _yang sudah tampak mengusap hidungnya. Paras pria itu merona merah. Belum sempat Luffy berkata lebih jauh, suaminya itu sudah membungkamnya dengan pernyataan skeptis.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan itu, Luffy! Kau ingin meremukkan hidungku, hah!" Sungguh, benturan itu membuat hidung Ace terasa nyeri. Wajahnya seakan terhantam dengan palu. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Luffy tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu.

Dan sang tersangka dari aksi itu terlihat menunduk dengan raut muram.

"Aku... hanya ingin menciummu, Ace."

"A-Apa?" sebuah pengakuan jujur yang membuat Ace terperangah. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Luffy ingin menciumnya? Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dengan segenap realita itu. Luffy tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang bercanda.

"Me-Menciumku?"

"Benar. Apa tindakanku ini salah, Ace?" Luffy kembali bertanya dengan serius. Tidak. Tindakan barang lelangnya itu tidaklah salah. Justru inilah yang sudah lama ditunggu oleh Ace. Tapi tetap saja semua ini sulit diterima oleh rasio _bisnisman_ itu. Sejak kapan _'istri'nya_ itu mau memantapkan diri untuk melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini dengannya? Bukannya Ace tak senang dengan transisi ini. Hanya saja semua ini masih terasa tak nyata. Masih terasa seperti delusi.

Tapi ini bukanlah sekedar imajinya saja.

Putra dari Monkey D. Dragon itu benar-benar tulus dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"Kenapa... tiba-tiba kau...?"

"Aku ingin membalas perasaanmu, Ace. Aku ingin mencintaimu." Cukup sudah. Pengakuan itu seakan membuat sekujur tubuh Ace gemetar. Sebuah pengakuan yang ia dambakan semenjak ia menikahi Luffy. Ia rela menunggu selama apapun sampai Luffy mau membalas perasaannya. Dan titik penantian itu telah berakhir di saat ini juga. Ternyata Tuhan tak sekejam itu padanya. Takdir tak membiarkannya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Luffy sudah mencintainya.

Impiannya pun terwujud.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menciumku jika kau ingin membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Luffy..." pandangan obsidian Ace tampak melembut. Ada bulir euforia yang tak dapat disembunyikan lagi dari dalam dirinya. Ia begitu bahagia. Dan Luffy pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, Ace. Aku ingin menciummu dan belajar untuk... _'melayanimu'_. Aku benar-benar ingin mencintaimu, ne." Pernyataan itu membuat Ace menyeringai. Lekas ia topang dagu Luffy dan menengadahkan paras putra Dragon itu padanya.

"Jika kau ingin menciumku, kau harus melakukannya secara perlahan-lahan, Luffy..."

"Perlahan... lahan?" dan Luffy sudah tak mampu berkata lebih jauh lagi di saat Ace telah menautkan mulut mereka satu sama lain. _Bisnisman_ muda itu menyematkan jemarinya pada untaian helai rambut raven Luffy, meremasnya dan semakin menghimpitkan paras pemuda itu pada parasnya. Tanpa cela sedikitpun. Tidak. Tak boleh sampai ada cela dalam kontak itu. Harus benar-benar terhimpit lekat. Ini memang terlihat rakus, tapi Ace sudah terlalu lama ingin mencumbui mulut mungil dari putra Dragon itu.

"Mmnnhh..." erangan pelan termuntahkan dari mulut Luffy. Terutama di saat Ace telah menikamkan lidahnya untuk menerobos masuk tanpa pandang bulu. Pria itu menginginkan tahta invasi. Syok. Kedua obsidian Luffy terbelalak lebar. Refleks, ia membuka mulutnya yang terkatup rapat secara perlahan. Dan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lekaslah Ace menghunuskan lidahnya untuk membelit lidah Luffy sedalam mungkin.

"A-Ace-Aahhnn... Nnhghh!" Semilir desahan sang _'istri'_ membuat Ace seakan hilang kendali. Paras pemuda itu sudah tampak semakin memerah. Panas. Lidah mereka terus beradu sengit. Dengan lelehan saliva yang terus berguguran dari sudut mulut mereka. Sungguh tak peduli. Mereka masih tak ingin euforia ini berhenti. Meski napas semakin tersengal berat dan sudah ada di ambang batasnya. Mereka tak peduli. Kontak memabukkan itu sungguh bagaikan ekstasi yang mampu membutakan rasio.

"A-Ahhh... hahhh..." kontak terputus sesaat. Luffy yang memutusnya. Pemuda itu menyibakkan parasnya ke samping dan mencoba mengatur olah napasnya. Parasnya memerah panas. Pasokan oksigen menjadi prioritasnya saat ini. Dadanya terasa berat. Dan belum sempat ritme napasnya menjadi teratur, Ace sudah kembali menengadahkan wajahnya dan menciumnya lagi. Lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Lemas. Kontak itu sungguh terlalu memabukkan. Membuat sekujur tubuh Luffy lemas tak berdaya. Membuat Ace melebur dalam hilangnya kontrol diri. Putra dari Dragon telah mengalami kekalahan mutlak dalam peperangan hasrat itu. Setelah beberapa saat bertahan, mulutnya pun telah sukses terjajah dengan lalimnya. Lidah yang membelitnya itu masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda belas kasihan sedikitpun. Ace semakin menekannya dengan ganas hingga Luffy tak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Aakkhh... hgghhn... hahh..." _intens_ mengerang dan sesekali hampir terbatuk karena jajahan lidah mengganas itu, jemari milik Luffy tampak tersanggah di bahu Ace. Sebagai penopang agar ia bisa bertahan. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Pasokan udara kembali memaksa untuk dijadikan sebagai prioritas utama. Luffy sudah hampir tak bisa menahannya lagi. Beruntung hukum udara itu masih berlaku pada Ace. Suaminya lantas menghentikan aksinya dan melepas belitan lidah mereka. Napasnya memburu. Sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen.

Suara napas tersengal. Hawa panas. Dan mulut keduanya yang menganga, menampakkan benang saliva yang memanjang, mengikat ujung lidah mereka. Gambaran itu adalah sebuah bukti bahwa mereka telah berhasil melakukan ritual pertautan mulut itu. Luffy mulai menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar kencang dan mengusap mulut beserta dagunya yang sudah basah akan saliva implikasi dari kontak itu. Ace juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, masih mencoba mengatur napas.

"Hahh... hhh... A-Ace... i-ini..."

"A-Ada apa, Luffy? Apa kau belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya?" Ace bertanya di sela-sela ritme napasnya yang masih tak teratur. Masih dengan semburat merah di parasnya, Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan singkat.

"Be-Belum, Ace. Beberapa _master_-ku mencoba menciumku dan memperlakukanku dengan tak senonoh. Tapi aku selalu berhasil menghindarinya. Ciuman ini... baru kau yang menciumku bibirku sampai seperti ini. I-Ini juga merupakan ciuman... pertamaku." Putra Dragon itu tampak tertunduk. Sedikit merasakan gugup yang tak dapat dijelaskan alasannya. Suaminya itu hanya tersenyum. Jemarinya lantas membelai hamparan pipi Luffy dengan lembut.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau menyukainya, Luffy? Ciuman pertamamu... kurenggut dengan cara seperti ini." Mendengar itu, Luffy kembali memalingkan pandangan ke samping.

"Aku tak keberatan, Ace. Aku hanya ingin kau saja... yang melakukan hal ini padaku. Karena Ace adalah suamiku. Orang yang ingin kucintai..." sang _bisnisman_ hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. Lekaslah ia mencium hamparan pipi Luffy dengan lembut dan berbisik singkat di telinga pemuda itu.

"Ini baru awalan saja, Luffy. Jika kau sudah siap untuk kusentuh lebih dari ini, datanglah padaku. Di saat itulah kita akan melangkah ke jenjang kontak yang lebih tinggi lagi... sebagai suami istri."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WTF? Saya janjiin bakal ada scene _SMUT/Lemon _implisit di _fic_ ini. Tapi kenapa _kissing_ _scene_nya eksplisit begini? Mana panjang pula... #Geplaks. Oh _well_. Tenang aja. _Lemon_nya tetep implisit kok. Aku gak bisa bikin _lemon _eksplisit. Tidak mampu Orz. Kemungkinan _chapter_ depan itu _chapter _terakhir. Nih _fic _udah masuk kategori PWP deh...

**Balasan Review:**

**Mizu no Kakera: **Setengah triliun kan senilai 500 miliyar. Jadi nolnya masih 9. Klo udah masuk triliun nolnya udah 12. Hahaha! Lemonnya mungkin di chapter depan. Thanks ya reviewnya~

**Micon: **Hahaha! Thanks pujiannya. Mau alamat FB saya? Add aja. Pennamenya The-Reverend Messiah-Sullivan. Arigato reviewnya~

**Kim D. Meiko: **Hahaha! Iya, nih. Berhubung fic ini cuman berupa threeshot-an. Jadinya si Ace mendadak langsung ngelamar nikah gitu #Geplaks. alasan gak logis. Hahaha! Coba klo nih fic multichap panjang, pasti D-Brothers itu gak langsung fall in love gitu. Tapi hate-hate dulu. Tapi karena ini PWP, jadi, langsung aja tancep gas~ #plaks! Thanks ya reviewnya~

**Lovely Orihime: **Makasih buat pujiannya! Ikutin terus ya! ^^ Arigato~

**Blooooodless: **Ah, are you understand Indonesian language? Thank you for your review. ^^

**Demon D. Dino:** Acenya tahu kok kalo Luffy tuh cowok. Itu gaun pengantin dianya iseng banget. hahaha! Thanks reviewnya!

**manusia semelekete: **Udah saya lanjutkan ficnya~ Hehehe... Thanks reviewnya!

**Aoi LawLight: **Hahahah! Pertemuan mereka emang rada heboh ya? Thanks ya reviewnya! xD

**Pearl Victory: **Hahaha... jus lemonnya ada chapter depan, hon. Bukan di chapter ini. Trus yang kompetitor pelelangan juga gak terlalu kubahas karena nih fic fokusnya mungkin PWP. Thanks ya reviewnya~ x)

**via-sasunaru: **Kenapa Zoro tidak dengan Sanji? Itu karena saya pengennya yang reuni sama Luffy itu Usopp, Nami dan Robin #Geplaks. Thanks reviewnya!

**Domi: **Hahaha... ada sih gangguan Teach di chap ini. Tapi cuman sebatas siluet gini. Aku gak terlalu dalemin Teachnya juga. Karena takutnya, kalau aku dalemin, pasti plotnya bakal berkembang dan nih fic bisa jadi multichapter panjang. Jadinya ya, gini nih. Menjelma jadi PWP. Thanks ya reviewnya!

**eleamaya: **Pengennya juga gitu, kak. Ide awalku ini fic sebenernya multichapter panjang. Dimana si Ace beli Luffy karena kasihan. Dan gak langsung fall in love gitu. Tapi karena aku lagi males nambah hutang fic multichap (Fic Undercover Rockstar aja belum selesei), jadinya nih fic kuubah jadi fic PWP. Hahaha... Thanks reviewnya!

**Vii no Kitsune: **Ini udah panjang belum? #Plaks. Hahahaha... nih fic pendek kok. Jadi kalau untuk gangguang Teach, Boa dll kayaknya gak terlalu kudalemin. Chapter depan mungkin chapter terakhir. So, ikutin aja. thanks reviewnya!

**Scarlet Natsume: **Iya, ya? Rada mirip ama fic YGOmu yang itu. Aku gak pernah bikin fic setting jual beli begini. Jadinya ya iseng aja sekali-kali bikin begini. Oh ya, Luffy gampangan? Mungkin karena ini ide fic multichap yang ku-rush jadi PWP? Sbnrnya Luffy gak segampang itu sih. Kalo aku masukin proses developmentnya pasti nih fic bakal jadi multichap panjang. Karena aku males nambah hutang, jadinya nih fic kujadiin PWP aja. Thanks ya reviewnya!

**ag-stalker: **Wkwkwkwkwkw... AceLu emang selalu unyu ya? xD Thanks ya reviewnya!

_At last, if you don't mind,__** REVIEW **__please~ Arigato~_


	3. Becoming One

**Summary:** Setengah triliun. Sebuah nominal angka dimana ia bisa memilikimu.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Half Trillion © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu)**

**Rated: M for SMUT (Implisit Lemon Scene)**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai/YAOI, SMUT, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 3-<strong>

**Becoming One**

.

_Ada sebuah alasan mengapa kalian ingin saling memiliki..._

.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Ace?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Apa nanti malam kau akan pulang?"

"..."

"..."

"Entahlah, Luffy. Jika segala urusanku di kantor sudah selesai, aku pasti akan pulang."

.

.

Sepoi angin dingin yang menderu di kala itu... hanya akan menjadi sebuah entitas yang melambai semu tanpa memiliki percik empati terhadap manusia manapun yang hidup di dunia ini. Mereka hanya akan eksis sebagai bagian dari ciptaan Tuhan. Yang tak memiliki nyawa dan rasa. Yang tak memiliki kehendak dan tiada memiliki perasaan apapun. Mereka hanya bisa berhembus menerpa segalanya. Berhembus dan tak acuh dengan keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Terus berhembus dan selamanya seperti itu. Andai saja Luffy merupakan bagian dari entitas sepoi angin itu, tentu ia tak perlu susah-susah menjalani kehidupan yang semakin kompleks saja di dunia ini sebagai... manusia.

Ah... manusia...

Bukannya Luffy tak bersyukur karena tercipta sebagai seorang manusia. Tentu, manusia merupakan entitas sempurna yang ada di dalam jagad kehidupan ini. Mereka makhluk yang diagungkan Tuhan. Satu-satunya makhluk yang memiliki kehendak sendiri. Entitas mereka merupakan yang terbaik. Jika dibandingkan entitas mati seperti batu? Ataupun entitas tak bernalar seperti binatang.

Akan tetapi, kesempurnaan itulah yang membuat Luffy gentar. Manusia memiliki akal dan juga perasaan. Mereka dapat menalar segala apa yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan ini. Senang. Sedih. Sakit. Marah. Semua itu bisa mereka rasakan dengan baik. Mereka juga merupakan makhluk yang bermandikan ujian Tuhan. Karena itulah konsekuensi yang harus mereka terima sebagai makhluk dengan entitas paling sempurna di dunia ini. Sungguh kompleks, bukan?

Tak terkecuali saat ini.

Tak dapat dinafikkan bahwa memang ada guratan sendu yang tak kasat mata pada gestur air muka Luffy. Dadanya serasa berat karena terhujam pedihnya bulir rasa sepi. Perasaannya sebagai seorang manusia telah diuji. Kini, berdirilah ia di depan beranda mansion. Gol D. Ace sang suami hendak pergi untuk kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _bisnisman_. Luffy tentu harus tertinggal sendiri lagi.

Sebenarnya tak masalah juga bagi putra Dragon itu untuk melepas kepergian suaminya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang melankolis yang mudah terbawa perasaan. Tapi setelah segenap masa yang sudah mereka lewati bersama, tentu kuatnya rasa kepedulian itu sungguh tak dapat dinampikkan lagi eksistensinya. Benang ikatan mereka semakin lekat. Bahkan, palung cinta yang mereka pendam satu sama lain itu semakin membesar di luar kesadaran mereka sendiri.

Dan Ace tahu bahwa kepergiannya akan selalu membuat bongkahan kesedihan menghujam Luffy dengan lalimnya. Prasasti takdir pun bersaksi bahwa putra Dragon itu semakin lama semakin bergantung pada dirinya. Intensitas mereka yang tak terlalu sering bisa bersama menyebabkan guratan rindu semakin terbangun, menebal menjadi sebuah dinding penyiksa yang sulit untuk diruntuhkan. Parasit kerinduan itu telah membuat hasrat mereka membuncah tak tertahankan.

Hingga buncahan hasrat yang seharusnya membawa bahagia, kini hanya berbalik membawa... luka.

"...aku janji bahwa setelah ini, akan ada waktu senggang dimana aku bisa menghabiskannya denganmu. Bersabarlah, Luffy." Ace tahu bahwa janji-janji yang ia guratkan itu hanya akan memberi euforia semu bagi Luffy. Sebuah euforia berjangka pendek yang jika tidak direalisasikan secepatnya, maka hanya akan menambah ngangahan luka di hati _'istri'_nya. Dan janji itu juga bisa bertransisi menjadi sebuah pisau bermata dua. Jika ia melakukan kesalahan dengan mengingkarinya, maka... keingkaran itu hanya akan membuatnya resmi bergelar sebagai seorang pembohong ulung.

Dan sepoi angin yang begitu dingin itu masihlah terus menderu entitas mereka.

Andai saja...

Andai saja Luffy yang menjadi entitas angin itu.

Tentu ia tak perlu susah-susah... mengalami gejolak perasaan tak menentu seperti ini, bukan?

"Aku... benci sendirian, Ace."

_._

_Karena sendiri itu lebih menyakitkan daripada mati sekalipun._

.

Pernyataan itu meluncur keluar tanpa penalaran lebih jauh. Luffy hanya mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan saja. Ia tak ingin menutupinya dari Ace. Lebih baik terbuka dan menyampaikan apapun yang ia rasakan terhadap _master_-nya itu daripada dipendam sendiri tanpa menemukan sebuah pemecahan yang pasti. Lagipula, Ace sudah menyuruhnya untuk terbuka jadi untuk apa menutupi kenyataan lagi?

Dan sejatinya, meskipun Ace tidak menyuruh Luffy untuk terbuka sekalipun, putra Gold Roger itu yakin bahwa _'istri'_nya itu sudah pasti akan berterus terang padanya. Karena Luffy memang orang yang seperti itu. Bahkan, terkadang... pemuda itu tak paham dengan gejolak perasaan yang ia rasakan sendiri. Ia berkata tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dulu.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan, hanyalah memberikan sebuah pengertian. Ia bekerja keras juga demi putra Dragon itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Luffy..." _bisnisman_ itu mulai melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Luffy. Menarik tubuh mungil _'istri'_nya itu dari belakang. "Jika aku tak bisa pulang hari ini, maka jatah dagingmu akan kutambahkan lima kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ah, tidak hanya lima kali lipat, kau minta makanan sebanyak apapun pasti akan kubelikan. Bahkan kau minta restorannya juga pasti akan kukabulkan."

Baiklah. Persuasif itu memang terkesan berlebihan. Tapi Ace sungguh serius dengan ucapannya. Ia bisa membelikan apapun yang Luffy mau. Tak terkecuali dengan makanan beserta restorannya sekalipun.

"Eh? Be-Benarkah, Ace? Kau akan menambah jatah makananku?" kedua obsidian membelalak lebar dengan air muka antusias. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Kau tinggal bilang saja pada Marco. Bahkan beberapa kartu kreditku juga sudah kutitipkan padanya. Jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu, kau pakai saja kartu kredit itu, Luffy."

Ya. Mungkin hanya hal itu yang bisa Ace berikan sebagai pengganti kehadirannya di sisi Luffy. Sebagai materi penghibur yang sifatnya sementara saja. Ia memang tak bisa membeli waktu dengan segenap kekayaannya. Namun, setidaknya kekayaannya itu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan lahir Luffy. Meski nafkah batin mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri masih belum dapat terpenuhi hingga saat ini, namun tak mengapa. Ace tak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu. Yang terpenting baginya adalah kebahagiaan Luffy. Itu saja.

"Yeiy! Aku bisa makan daging sepuasnyaaaa! Shishishishi!" Pemuda bermata obsidian itu terlihat menggosok kedua telapak tangannya penuh semangat. Gema tawa meluncur pelan dari mulut Ace dan lekaslah ia usap helai rambut raven pemuda itu.

"Ingat, jangan makan terburu-buru. Nanti kau bisa tersedak dan jangan makan berlebihan. Nanti perutmu bisa sakit."

"Ah, kau tenang saja, Ace! Aku pasti baik-baik saja!" Mencoba meyakinkan _master_-nya, Luffy pun menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan pelan. Namun, senyum yang tadinya melebar itu perlahan mulai menyempit. "Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tetap berharap bahwa kau bisa pulang nanti malam, Ace."

Lagi-lagi kembali pada subtansi permasalahan awal. Ace hanya dapat tertunduk bisu mendengar itu. Luffy terlihat menyematkan jemarinya pada Ace, menggenggam erat tangan _bisnisman_ itu dan mendekapnya tepat di dada. Pemuda lugu itu bahkan menghimpitkan hamparan pipinya pada telapak tangan Ace. Putra Gold Roger itu terbelalak dengan aksi _'istri'nya_.

"Lu-Luffy?"

"... aku sangat suka dengan Ace."

...

Hening.

Jangan salahkan Ace jika setengah dari egonya seakan luluh saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Akhir-akhir ini, Luffy selalu saja berkata seperti itu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Pemuda itu begitu jujur. Dan terkadang, bentuk kejujuran itulah yang membuat perasaan Ace semakin bergemuruh tak tertahankan. Ia semakin dan semakin mencintai Luffy. Dan putra Dragon itu tak pernah tahu dengan efek ucapannya sendiri terhadap sang _master_.

"Ace? Kau ke-ahh-mmphhh." Luffy sudah tak dapat melanjutkan frasenya lagi di saat Ace telah membungkam mulutnya dengan hamparan parasnya. _Bisnisman_ itu menautkan kedua mulut mereka satu sama lain. Menciumnya lekat. Tak peduli jika Luffy begitu syok dengan kontak mendadak itu. Jantung pemuda bermata obsidian itu berdebar hebat. Luluh. Luffy seakan luluh tak berdaya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan, hanyalah membalas ciuman itu sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Aku pasti... akan pulang."

"Ace..."

Ikrar itu tergurat di sela kontak. Sang _bisnisman_ lekas mengecup kening Luffy dengan lembut dan kembali mengacak-acak helai rambut raven istrinya. "Aku pasti akan pulang nanti. Tunggulah."

Itu bukanlah sekedar janji. Pria itu berucap seperti sumpah. Ada gestur determinasi yang tersirat dalam tatapan Ace di kala itu. Tak pernah Luffy melihat sang _master_ seyakin itu sebelumnya.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan... hanyalah percaya.

Percaya pada hal yang belum terlalu pasti.

"Baiklah, Ace. Berhati-hatilah di jalan." Dan salam perpisahan itu hanya terbalaskan dengan senyuman tipis. Lekaslah berlalu sang _bisnisman_ itu menuju mobilnya dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luffy untuk tertinggal sendiri lagi.

Sejatinya...

Luffy tahu dengan kewajiban mutlak yang diemban oleh Ace. Ia tak bisa egois dan menahan pria itu dalam sangkar hatinya secara terus menerus. Putra dari bangsawan Gold Roger itu bagaikan seekor elang. Yang harus mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang tinggi ke pusara langit demi mempertahankan kejayaannya.

Dan jika elang itu terus terbang tinggi meninggalkan sang sangkar...

Apakah salah jika sang sangkar merasakan kebencian dengan sebuah hal bernamakan... sendiri?

Sangkar itu mungkin hanyalah sebuah perangkap.

Tapi sebuah perangkap tak akan berguna jika ia tak memiliki _apapun_ untuk... dijaga.

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"PAMAN MARCOOOOOOO! AKU TAMBAH DAGINGNYAAAAAAA!"<p>

"Ya ampun! Kau sudah hampir menghabiskan lima puluh porsi daging dalam satu jam, Tuan Luffy! Perutmu bisa meledak nantinya..."

Marco sang _butler_ yang juga merupakan anak buah pribadi Ace, hanya dapat mengusap peluh yang mengalir di keningnya. Menghadapi istri dari atasannya sendiri merupakan hal yang sungguh berat. Pemuda yang sudah dihargai setengah trilliun itu terus saja makan dan makan tanpa pandang bulu. Luffy terlihat seperti orang yang mabuk. Hanya saja ini adalah mabuk daging dan bukan mabuk karena alkohol.

Dan Marco tahu, alasan mengapa Luffy bersikap seperti itu.

"Ace berbohong padaku! Dia bilang bahwa malam ini dia akan pulang. Tapi sampai saat ini, ia belum tiba juga. Gahhh! Menyebalkan! Ia pasti tak akan pulang!" Dengan raut kesal, satu potong paha ayam goreng langsung saja dilahap Luffy hingga tak bersisa. Marco hanya dapat menggeleng miris dengan panorama itu.

"Bersabarlah, Tuan Luffy. Mungkin urusan Tuan Ace di kantornya belum selesai-"

"Aku tahu bahwa ia sangat sibuk, Paman Marco! Tapi sudah hampir tiga minggu ini ia jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Aku sangat rindu dengannya." Gestur cemberut itu semakin terbentuk instan di paras Luffy. Sang _butler_ menghela napasnya. Andai saja Luffy tahu dengan apa yang sudah dialami oleh _master_-nya.

"Setiap hari, Tuan Ace selalu saja menghubungiku untuk menanyakan keadaanmu, Tuan Luffy."

"Ne? Ace menanyakan keadaanku?" dahi Luffy berkerut serius. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Ia selalu saja mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Bahkan, saat aku mendapat tugas untuk mendampinginya ke luar negeri, yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah dirimu. Dirimu dan dirimu saja." Pernyataan itu membuat Luffy terdiam sejenak. Marco memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku teringat akan satu kejadian lucu."

"Kejadian... lucu?"

"Iya. Saat itu Tuan Ace pernah salah memasukkan data keuangan dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas bergambarkan fotomu, Tuan Luffy. Beberapa rekan kerjanya sungguh syok akan hal itu. Dan itu merupakan pertama kalinya aku melihat Tuan Ace bisa salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Tuan Ace yang dikenal sangat perfeksionis bisa bertingkah seperti itu," gema tawa terlontar dari mulut Marco. Sang _butler_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan singkat. "Jika saja kau mengunjungi kantornya, kau pasti bisa melihat langsung bagaimana Tuan Ace memampang puluhan fotomu di hamparan dindingnya. Meski di kantor, belum tentu ia tidak memikirkanmu. Justru sebaliknya. Hanya ada kau yang ada di otaknya, Tuan Luffy."

Hening.

Sungguh tidaklah salah jikalau Luffy terdiam. Karena ia ingin mencerna segenap kesaksian Marco. Sang _butler_ tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berdusta. Ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tidak. Semua yang ia katakan itu memang kenyataan. Bahkan, seluruh orang di _mansion_ tahu seberapa berharganya Luffy di mata seorang Gol D. Ace.

.

.

_"Tolong kalian temani Luffy selama aku tak berada di sini. Dan laporkan keadaan Luffy setiap saat padaku."_

_"Jangan sampai ada kerumunan mafia lagi yang bisa menyusup kemari dan menculik Luffy. Aku tak akan segan memecat atau bahkan membunuh kalian jika hal itu terjadi. Mengerti!"_

_"Apa? Luffy terlihat sedih dan kesepian? Kalian ini bagaimana, hah! Kalian sudah kubayar untuk menghiburnya! Jangan buat ia menjadi sedih!"_

_"Awasi pola makan Luffy. Jangan sampai ia terlalu sering memakan daging. Nanti dia berlemak lagi. Aku juga takut kalau dia terkena kolesterol tinggi."_

_"Luffy demam? Apalagi yang kalian tunggu, hah! Cepat bawa istriku ke dokter! Aku sedang berada di Amerika sekarang ini! Aku tak mungkin bisa ke sana dalam waktu cepat!"_

.

.

Rumpunan residual energi itu lekas merasuk ke dalam dinding ingatan. Sang _butler_ dengan _style_ rambut _pineapple_ itu mulai mengguratkan senyuman tipis.

"Haha... jika saja kau melihat bagaimana Tuan Ace saat memberikan perintah pada para orang suruhannya untuk menjaga Tuan Luffy dengan baik. Ia sungguh seperti orang yang hendak memberikan komando perang pada para tentaranya. Ia terlihat begitu tegas dan sangat dingin. Rasa posesifnya sungguh besar terhadapmu, Tuan Luffy." Marco lekas menengguk segelas air putihnya. Luffy masih terlihat bertopang dagu menyelami penjelasan itu.

"... Posesif?"

"Benar. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seposesif itu terhadap seseorang. Tuan Ace pernah berkata padaku bahwa semenjak ia membeli Tuan Luffy di tempat pelelangan, semenjak itulah ia akan melakukan segala hal demi dirimu. Motivasinya telah berubah, Tuan Luffy. Ia bekerja sekeras ini. Ia mempertahankan kejayaannya. Semua itu demi dirimu. Demi memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanmu."

Sepotong daging kembali terkunyah ke dalam mulut, bersamaan dengan sampainya penjelasan itu di telinga Luffy. Putra Dragon itu memasang air muka yang tak terdefinisi. Ia tak memuntahkan komentar apapun sembari terus memakan daging di hamparan piringnya. Hal itu bukan berarti Luffy tak acuh dengan penjelasan Marco. Sang _butler_ tahu bahwa _'istri'_ dari atasannya itu telah menyelami penjelasannya dengan baik.

"Jika Tuan Ace tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dan terus saja berkutat pada pekerjaannya, kau tak perlu berkecil hati, Tuan Luffy. Ia lakukan itu untukmu. Kejayaan yang ia miliki selama ini... itu semata-mata ia pertahankan demi dirimu. Jika ia tak memiliki kekuasaan tinggi, tentu ia tak akan bisa melindungimu lagi."

Penjelasan Marco sangatlah logis. Mungkin, yang dilakukan Ace selama ini memang semata-mata demi dirinya juga. Mempertahankan kejayaan dan kekuasaan bukan merupakan sesuatu yang buruk. Tanpa itu, mungkin Ace tak akan memiliki kekuatan untuk mempertahankan Luffy. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu sungguh tak dapat membayangkan, apa jadinya jika Ace tidak membelinya di tempat pelelangan. Tentu, Luffy akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

.

_"Aku pasti akan pulang nanti. Tunggulah."_

_._

Janji itu...

.

Sungguh betapa inginnya Luffy merasakan buah realisasi dari janji itu. Setelah melihat segenap bentuk dedikasi yang diberikan oleh sang _master_ padanya. Luffy masih belum dapat membalas itu sepenuhnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dan bersama lagi dengan suaminya. Dan ia juga ingin segera membalas dedikasi itu berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari yang sudah ia terima. Bukan karena ia mengikuti paham balas budi semata. Tapi itu juga demi perasaannya sendiri.

.

_"Ini baru awalan saja, Luffy. Jika kau sudah siap untuk kusentuh lebih dari ini, datanglah padaku. Di saat itulah kita akan melangkah ke jenjang kontak yang lebih tinggi lagi... sebagai suami istri."_

_._

Dan pernyataan Ace itu...

Semenjak percumbuan paras mereka, Luffy masih belum mampu melangkahkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang kontak yang lebih tinggi lagi. Mereka belum pernah bersetubuh. Dan Ace tak pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu. _Bisnisman_ itu akan selalu menunggu hingga Luffy siap. Selama apapun itu, Ace bersedia menunggunya dan memberinya untaian benang waktu yang tak terbatas.

Ia tak akan pernah mau memaksa dan mencoba menyakiti Luffy.

Sekalipun tak pernah.

.

_"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau ragukan, Luffy? Jika Ace sangat berarti bagimu, kau pasti bisa membalas dedikasi dari master-mu itu 'kan?"_

.

Pembalasan dedikasi.

'Mungkin, dengan melakukan hal _itu_... aku bisa menunjukkan bukti perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Ace.'

Ya. Mungkin saja...

Konklusi itu sebenarnya sudah mengendap begitu lama dalam benak Luffy. Hasrat terpendam yang tak dapat ia definisikan di dalam dirinya itu terus saja membuncah, terus merekah hingga ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia ingin melakukan kontak terdekat itu secepatnya. Ia ingin mengasihi Ace. Meski ia masih belum tahu, bagaimana cara melakukan kontak penyatuan itu, ia sungguh tak peduli. Ia tak ingin lagi membuat pria yang sudah membelinya itu terlalu lama menunggu.

Dan sekarang, permasalahannya adalah...

"Ne, Paman Marco."

"Hmm? Ada apa, Tuan Luffy?"

"Apakah malam ini... Ace akan benar-benar pulang?"

Pertanyaan krusial itu kembali tergurat. Marco terdiam sejenak sembari memfokuskan atensinya pada sosok Luffy yang telah memakan hidangan daging terakhirnya. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Dan sebagai seorang _butler_ kepercayaan Ace...

Ia hanya dapat menggemakan jawaban yang sifatnya... retoris.

"Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah percaya, Tuan Luffy. Percayalah bahwa... 'mengecewakanmu' adalah tindakan yang paling dibenci oleh Tuan Ace dalam hidup ini."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>Genangan masa semakin berlalu.<p>

Langit pun telah mengkungkum dunia dalam mozaik gelapnya petang di tengah malam.

Sesosok figur pria tampak berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai. Terus melangkah maju menaiki tiap deretan tangga untuk menuju ke sebuah kamar. Rautnya terbingkai jelas dengan gestur lesu. Tas kantor yang ia bawa dilemparkan begitu saja ke hamparan sofa di lantai bawah. Kesal. Labirin benaknya hanya dapat merutuki nasibnya yang kurang beruntung.

'Brengsek! Berkas-berkas itu sudah membuatku terlambat tiba di _mansion_.' Ace benar-benar jengkel. Ia hampir saja mengingkari janjinya dengan Luffy. Janji untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan sekarang... ia memang sudah berhasil pulang dari kantornya. Tapi percuma. Ia tak bisa tiba lebih awal dan itu artinya...

"Luffy? Apa kau sudah tidur?" sepertinya begitu. Karena di saat _bisnisman_ itu membuka pintu kamar mereka, kedua obsidiannya sudah mendapati sosok Luffy yang tampak berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Lembutnya kain selimut itu mengkungkum tubuh mungilnya dengan rapi. Gelapnya kamar seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa Luffy memang sudah tertidur pulas. Ace hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah dengan semua itu.

'Sepertinya aku memang tak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan istriku sendiri.' Ya. Hal itu merupakan satu-satunya bentuk penyesalan Ace. Sebuah bentuk penyesalan terpedih yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya. Semua memang bisa ia dapatkan. Kejayaan. Kekuasaan. Kekayaan. Bahkan apapun kecuali satu. Yakni waktu untuk bersama dengan istrinya sendiri. Sungguh ironik, bukan?

Tapi, sudahlah. Mengeluhkan segenap ketidakberuntungan itu sungguh merupakan hal yang percuma. Ace sudah tak dapat mengubah keadaan. Yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Kini, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melangkahkan diri menuju tempat Luffy bernaung tidur dan ia hanya dapat merebahkan diri di samping tubuh istrinya itu. Mereka memang sudah tidur di satu kamar. Meskipun _bisnisman_ itu sungguh jarang menghabiskan waktunya di _mansion_.

Dan atensi Ace pun kembali terarah pada sosok Luffy. Pemuda itu sudah tertidur memunggunginya. Kedua obsidiannya melembut menatap itu. Lekaslah ia dekap tubuh istrinya itu dari belakang dan membenamkan parasnya di sela helai rambut raven Luffy. Simpulan senyum miris tergurat di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah pulang... Luffy," bisikan pelan itu ia sematkan di telinga Luffy. Meski istrinya itu sudah tertidur, Ace hanya ingin pesannya tersampaikan. "... maaf jika aku terlambat."

"Kau lama sekali, Ace."

"Huh?" sumber suara itu mengagetkan Ace. Secara mengejutkan, Luffy mulai menyematkan jemarinya di atas kedua tangan Ace yang menjerat tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Jadi... kau belum tidur, Luffy?" pertanyaan itu lekas terjawab dengan berbaliknya Luffy ke hadapan Ace. Kedua obsidian mereka bertemu dalam gelapnya kamar di kala itu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu 'kan, Ace? Jadi, aku sudah pasti akan menunggumu sampai saat ini." Putra Dragon itupun lekas melingkari tangannya di tubuh suaminya, memeluknya erat, membenamkan parasnya di dada Ace. "Aku senang pada akhirnya kau menepati janjimu. Shishishishi..."

Simpulan senyum tipis kembali merekah di paras Ace. Jemarinya lantas mengusap helai rambut raven sang istri dengan entengnya. Inilah Monkey D. Luffy. Pemuda itu memang tak pernah berubah. Tetap saja bodoh dan keras kepala. Tetap saja membuatnya khawatir. "Dasar _Baka_. Jika sudah kemalaman begini, sebaiknya kau tidur. Nanti kau bisa sakit jika kurang tidur."

"Ah, kau sendiri juga pasti kurang tidur 'kan, Ace? Dan kau malah menyalahkanku!"

"Hei, aku jarang memiliki waktu untuk tidur karena urusan di kantor belum selesai. Aku tak bisa menelantarkannya!"

"Tapi aku juga memiliki urusan yang penting, Ace! Aku sedang menunggumu dan aku tak bisa menghentikan itu!"

Hening.

Pergulatan pendapat itu selalu saja mewarnai interaksi mereka. Kengototan Ace yang dibalas dengan sengitnya kerut cemberut di paras Luffy. Kening mereka bersentuhan bersamaan dengan kedua obsidian mereka yang terus beradu dalam tatapan tajam. Rasa skeptis pun perlahan tumbuh di dalam diri _bisnisman_ muda itu.

"Jika aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku, kau pasti akan tetap menungguku sampai pagi 'kan?"

"Hah! Itu sudah pasti!"

"Tsk! Sudah kuduga," Ace hanya dapat mendecih dengan raut pasrah. "Andai saja pemberian obat tidur secara rutin tak membawa efek samping apapun, pasti aku sudah menyuruh Marco untuk menyusupkan obat tidur ke dalam makananmu."

"Gahh! Kau kejam sekali, Ace! Aku hanya ingin menunggumu! Apa salahnya?" resistensi itu kembali bangkit dalam diri Luffy. "Aku tak akan mau tidur sebelum melihatmu. Aku sangat rindu padamu! Sudah hampir tiga minggu aku tidur sendiri di sini. Aku benci itu, Ace!"

Penjelasan itu membuat Ace terhenyak. Sang istri terlihat menunduk dengan raut kesal. Luffy sangat benci sendirian. Dan semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya ia membuat pemuda itu menjadi sekecewa ini. Ia bahkan selalu saja mengguratkan janji untuk tidak meninggalkan Luffy. Tapi sekarang apa?

Kontradiksi kembali terjadi.

Janji itu terus saja diingkari.

Dan yang tersisa hanyalah hunusan tombak penyesalan dan kekecewaan.

'Sesungguhnya, suami macam apa aku ini?' batin Ace khilaf.

"Maafkan aku, Luffy. Aku sudah membuatmu sendiri terlalu lama." _Bisnisman_ itu kembali mendekap tubuh mungil Luffy dengan sangat erat. Sungguh, ia juga tak punya pilihan lain. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu itu."

"Mmhh..." Luffy menggumam singkat. Terhanyut dalam buaian dekap erat suaminya itu. Tak ada gunanya ia memarahi Ace terus-terusan. Ia tak bisa egois. Lebih baik sekarang ia mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Tadi Paman Marco sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia bilang bahwa kau suka memampang fotoku di dinding ruangan kantormu. Apa itu benar, Ace?"

"Hah? A-Apa? Marco sudah bercerita padamu!" Kedua obsidian Ace membelalak lebar. Terkejut. Apa-apaan _butler_-nya itu? Kenapa kebiasaannya yang janggal itu bisa dengan entengnya diceritakan pada Luffy, hah? Tidakkah Marco tahu bahwa hal itu bisa membuat Ace malu?

Dan Luffy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya. Tadi Paman Marco yang bercerita seperti itu. Pantas saja kau sering memotretku diam-diam, Ace. Ternyata foto-foto itu digunakan untuk menghias dinding ruang kantormu, ya?" paras Ace semakin memerah malu. Lekas ia sibakkan parasnya ke samping.

"Maaf jika aku memampang foto-fotomu di dindingku, Luffy. Itulah caraku untuk melepaskan rindu." Jawaban itu membuat Luffy tertawa.

"Shishishi... tenang saja, Ace. Aku tidak marah karena hal ini. Tapi kalau kau bisa memiliki foto-fotoku seperti itu, aku juga ingin memiliki fotomu."

"Fotoku?" dahi Ace mengerut. "Bukannya di _mansion_ ini sudah ada beberapa fotoku? Bahkan ukurannya juga sangat besar. Kenapa ingin meminta lagi?"

"Memang, di _mansion_ ini ada beberapa fotomu di dinding. Tapi fotomu semuanya seram-seram. Posemu mengerikan, Ace. Kau terlihat seperti orang jahat yang hendak membunuh seseorang. Aku heran, kenapa kau hobi berpose seperti itu." Sebongkah keringat mendadak jatuh di samping kening sang _bisnisman _mendengar itu.

"Kau terlalu blak-blakkan," keluhnya singkat. Pria itu lekas menghela napasnya dengan pasrah. "Kalau begitu, kau ingin fotoku dengan pose seperti apa?"

"Tersenyum! Aku ingin foto Ace saat sedang tersenyum! Shishishishi!" Luffy menyahut antusias. Yang disahuti hanya terkekeh kecil melihat itu.

"Baiklah. Besok kau bisa memotretku sepuasnya, Luffy."

"Yeiiyy! Bagus!"

Keduanya saling mengguratkan simpulan senyum tipis. Sang kepala keluarga lekas menepuk bahu istrinya dan mengguratkan permintaan ringan. "Baiklah. Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur, Luffy. Selamat malam-"

"Tunggu, Ace."

"Eh?" di saat Ace hendak berbalik membelakangi Luffy, pemuda yang ia beli di tempat pelelangan itu menahan aksinya. Bingung, sebuah tanya pun menguap di permukaan. "Ada apa, Luffy?"

"Terima kasih."

"A-Apa?"

Dan sang _bisnisman_ sudah tak mampu bertutur kata lebih jauh lagi di saat istrinya sudah memagut bibirnya dengan lekat. Paras mereka berbenturan dan erangan pelan termuntah dari mulut Ace di saat Luffy semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Semakin terjerat dalam euforia yang tercipta dari kontak itu, jemari Ace mulai meraba hamparan pipi Luffy dan ia pun semakin menarik paras pemuda itu pada parasnya. Kedua lidah saling membelit. Dan pergulatan mulut itu semakin memanas ketika Ace mulai menindih tubuh Luffy secara refleks. Kontan membuat putra Dragon itu terperangkap.

"Akkhh... Hnnghh... A-Ace..." desahan liar Luffy semakin membuat Ace kehilangan batasan kontrol dirinya. _Bisnisman_ itu lantas memutus kontak mereka dan membenamkan parasnya di sela leher Luffy. Tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Dan di saat itulah tombak logika melesat cepat, menembus tepat di pusara penalaran Ace. Ia harus menghentikan tindakannya sebelum terlambat. Karena Ace tak tahu lagi, bagaimana cara membendung hasratnya yang semakin meluap tak karuan itu.

Ia tak ingin menyakiti Luffy.

"Lu-Luffy... ki-kita harus menghentikan ini sebelum aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku." Sang _bisnisman_ itu lekas menjauhkan diri dari istrinya. Dan belum sempat ia menjauh sepenuhnya...

Pedang intervensi pun menebas masa.

"Jangan."

"Lu-Luffy..."

"Jangan berhenti, Ace." Putra Dragon itu tak jua memutus atensinya dari sosok Ace. Yang ditatap mulai terhenyak, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jangan berhenti, Luffy? Jika kita melanjutkannya, aku tak akan bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku bisa menyakitimu jika kontak kita sudah memasuki tahapan itu." Rasa skeptis semakin mengguyur Ace. Ia tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Luffy. Mereka sudah membuat komitmen untuk tidak melakukan kontak itu jika salah satu dari mereka belum siap. Dan sekarang...

Mengapa Luffy memintanya untuk melanjutkan hal ini?

Mungkinkah...

"Kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa... jika aku siap untuk disentuh lebih dari ini, maka kau menyuruhku untuk datang padamu 'kan, Ace?" sang _master_ terbelalak mendengar itu.

"Luffy, tidak mungkin saat ini... kau..."

"Kupikir... aku sudah siap sekarang."

Hening.

Ace seakan tak percaya dengan jawaban yang ia dengar. Luffy terus saja menatapnya penuh harap. Di tengah gelapnya kamar mereka, kilatan sinar rembulan yang menembus dinding refleksi jendela, seakan menaungi gestur paras manis Luffy. Paras pemuda itu terlukiskan dengan kuatnya bulir pengharapan. Dinding resistensi Ace perlahan goyah. Mereka sama-sama menginginkan hal ini. Dan jeruji rasio yang membendung hasrat pun mulai melapuk.

Ia terlalu mencintai Luffy.

Dan melihat pemuda itu seperti ini...

"Tolong, Luffy... jangan buat aku menyakitimu. Aku tak ingin melakukan ini jika kau merasa terpaksa-"

"Tidak, Ace. Aku tidak merasa terpaksa. Aku ingin melakukan ini semenjak dulu. Meski kau bilang bahwa kau harus menyakitiku dulu jika melakukan ini, aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu!" Sudah cukup. Dinding determinasi yang terbangun dalam diri Luffy tak akan pernah sanggup untuk diruntuhkan Ace. _Bisnisman_ itu telah kalah dalam pertempuran logika ini. Rasa cintanya yang terlalu dalam pada Luffy telah membuatnya gagal mempertahankan rasio. Pandangan obsidian miliknya itu semakin menggelap berbalut hasrat.

Jika ini yang Luffy inginkan, maka...

"Aku tak akan bisa berhenti saat kontak itu berlangsung, Luffy. Jadi, aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukan kontak dengan tahapan tertinggi ini denganku?" suara Ace seakan serak. Pria itu begitu serius dengan ucapannya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Luffy atas dasar paksaan.

Dan istrinya itu hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Aku telah siap, Ace. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku... juga sangat mencintaimu. Seperti yang kau rasakan padaku."

Tak membutuhkan komando dua kali bagi Ace untuk menyanggupi itu. Lekas ia tikam paras Luffy dengan parasnya dan mencium pemuda itu sedalam yang ia bisa. Erangan pelan termuntahkan. Kedua lidah kembali beradu memperebutkan tahta. Ini adalah sebuah masa yang paling mereka nantikan. Sebuah masa untuk menyatu. Sebuah masa untuk membuktikan perasaan mereka.

"Ahhkkh... hahh... Hnngh..." desah dan erang itu semakin membuat Ace gila. Jemarinya mulai menyusup masuk untuk mengoyak helai piyama yang membungkus tubuh Luffy. Angkuh mengoyak dan melucutinya satu persatu. Hingga sebuah panorama indah semakin membutakan rasio Ace. Luffy seakan tenggelam dalam euforia saat suaminya terus dan terus memanjakan tubuh teratasnya.

"Kkhhk... mmhhnn..." mulut mereka kembali beradu dalam ritual percumbuan sengit. Bulir saliva terus berguguran bersamaan dengan ketegangan yang mulai bangkit dari dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Menyadari itu, Ace mulai beralih, menuju ke tempat percumbuan baru. Ia membawa tubuhnya-bibirnya, mulutnya untuk mencintai penopang esensi istrinya.

"A-Ace... Ahhh! Hnngghh!" jemari Luffy mengoyak helai rambut raven Ace di saat _bisnisman_ itu terus dan terus mencintai penopang esensinya. Suara desah yang dikeluarkan Ace bersamaan dengan aksi pemanjaannya itu membuat Luffy menggeliat tak karuan. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luffy untuk melepaskan esensi yang selama ini ia bendung. Jeritan pemuda itu menggema keras, bersamaan dengan berpindahnya bulir esensi itu ke dalam mulut Ace.

"Ahh... hahh... hhh..." desah napas sang istri semakin memberat. Luffy berusaha mengatur napasnya. Jemari milik Ace mulai meraba hamparan pipinya dengan lembut, mengusap bulir peluhnya. Esensi itu masih berada di dalam mulut Ace. Memutuskan untuk membaginya, Ace pun menikam mulut Luffy dengan mulutnya lagi dan ia hantarkan esensi itu melalui pergulatan lidah mereka.

Kontak itu belum berakhir sampai di situ saja. Ada satu misi yang harus segera diselesaikan Ace. Ia harus menghunuskan esensi miliknya ke dalam pusara sang istri. Buliran esensi itu harus mengalir ke dalam tubuh Luffy. Agar sebuah bukti konkrit tergurat bahwa Luffy memang benar-benar hanya miliknya seorang.

Ace menatap kedua obsidian Luffy dalam-dalam, seakan ingin memastikan sesuatu di dalam mata indah pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Hingga pada akhirnya kedua mulut mereka kembali bertaut dengan eratnya dan naluri untuk menjangkau titik euforia tertinggi semakin menguasai nalar mereka.

"Ahhkk... A-Ace-Aahhh!" Mereka semakin terjebak dalam irama percintaan mereka sendiri. Keduanya mulai bekerja untuk mencapai titik tertinggi euforia itu. Ace terus menghunuskan diri pada entitas Luffy. Hingga erang, desah dan lenguh seakan menjadi sebuah perpaduan harmoni yang begitu memabukkan. Deretan gigi Luffy tergertak begitu rapat. Ia tak akan bisa menahannya lagi. Hentakan demi hentakan itu semakin membuatnya terperosok dalam jurang kebahagiaan. Hingga lantunan desahnya semakin meninggi tak tertahankan. Dan Ace hanya dapat membungkamnya dengan ciuman bak ekstasi.

"Ngghh... Lu-Luffy..." mereka hampir mencapai batasan. Ace kembali memanjakan penopang esensi Luffy dengan jemarinya, berharap bahwa istrinya itu mencapai puncak euforia lebih dulu. Pemuda yang sudah ia hargai sebesar setengah triliun itu semakin menjerit dengan kerasnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, sensasi itu meledak di dalam otak Luffy, bersamaan dengan suaminya yang juga berhasil melepaskan esensinya.

"Aaahhh! A-Ace-Aaahhhhk!" Jeritan keras itu tergurat bersamaan dengan perasaan tenang yang membasuh keduanya. Luffy mulai merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Itu adalah esensi suaminya. Ace meninggalkan buliran itu di sana. Sebagai bukti bahwa Luffy adalah miliknya.

Dan keduanya pun mulai berbaring, menatap atap langit. Masih dengan olah napas tersengal dan temperatur tubuh yang cukup tinggi. Berhasil. Mereka telah berhasil melalui tahapan tertinggi ini. Setelah mengumpulkan sebagian dari tenaganya yang tersisa, Luffy lekas mendekap tubuh Ace dan membenamkan diri di sana.

"Hahhh... A-Aku mencintaimu, Ace..." frase itu membuat Ace tersenyum. Sang _bisnisman _itu membalas dekapan Luffy dan membenamkan parasnya di sela helai rambut raven istrinya dengan lembut. Luffy adalah istrinya. Dan merupakan satu-satunya orang... yang akan ia cintai sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Luffy. Sangat mencintaimu..."

* * *

><p><strong>~AxL~<strong>

* * *

><p>"PAMAN MARCOOOOOOOOO! TAMBAH DAGINGNYAAAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

"Iya, iyaaa!"

Esok harinya, Marco harus rela untuk kembali terajam dengan beratnya tugas sebagai seorang _butler_. Ia dan beberapa pelayan yang lain sudah terlihat membawakan bertumpuk-tumpuk daging untuk dihidangkan secara instan di meja makan Luffy. Pemuda energetik itu terus saja memakan dengan membabi buta. Hal itu membuat sang _butler_ menggelengkan kepalanya dengan begitu miris.

"Aku sungguh heran, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan pemuda seperti ini, Tuan Ace?" pertanyaan itu hanya dapat dibalaskan tawa oleh Ace yang saat ini sudah terduduk di samping Luffy. _Bisnisman_ itu melipat kedua tangannya seraya mengemukakan alasannya dengan begitu santai.

"Semuanya, Marco. Aku suka semua yang ada di dalam diri Luffy," simpulan senyum tipis tergurat di paras Ace, bersamaan dengan atensinya yang kini terarah pada sosok Luffy. "Hari dimana aku membeli Luffy adalah sebuah hari yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku tak pernah menyesal bisa memilikinya."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Ace," determinasi atasannya itu membuat Marco turut tersenyum. "Saya hanya bisa berharap semoga kehidupan rumah tangga Anda dengan Tuan Luffy bisa berjalan dengan baik sampai akhir nanti."

"Terima kasih untuk dukunganmu, Marco. Meskipun tak ada penyesalan saat aku memiliki Luffy, sesungguhnya ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak tenang." _Bisnisman_ itu bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Marco menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak tenang?"

"Benar. Hal itu adalah... nominal angka yang kugunakan untuk membeli Luffy."

Hening.

Marco memasang raut yang menggambarkan gestur kebingungan. Ia tak mengerti dengan subtansi yang dimaksudkan Ace. "Nominal angka?"

"Setengah triliun. Sebuah angka dimana aku bisa memiliki Luffy. Angka itu terkesan begitu tinggi. Tapi di mataku, angka itu terlalu rendah," Ace menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam air mukanya. "Luffy sungguh tak ternilai bagiku, Marco. Andai aku bisa mengguratkan angka yang lebih tinggi lagi, tentu aku akan menghargainya dengan nominal tak terbatas. Tapi kejayaanku terbatas. Aku tak mampu menghargainya setinggi itu. Aku merasa tak berguna."

Sang _butler_ seakan terhenyak mendengar itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang sangat menyesal dengan nominal angka yang ia guratkan untuk membeli orang yang ia cintai. Marco mengerti dengan alegori yang disampaikan Ace. Atasannya itu hanya ingin membuktikan pada dunia bahwa Luffy begitu tak ternilai di matanya. Ia tulus membeli Luffy karena ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Bukan sebagai barang lelang. Melainkan sebagai seorang manusia yang memang pantas untuk dicintai.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Tuan Ace. Menurut saya, ketulusan Anda dalam menghargai Tuan Luffy, itu sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa berharganya ia bagi Anda. Dan kurasa, hal itu juga membuktikan seberapa besar dedikasi Anda terhadap Tuan Luffy. Tak ada yang bisa mencintai Tuan Luffy sebesar cinta yang Anda pendam, Tuan Ace. Maaf jika saya sok tahu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Anda memang pantas untuk Tuan Luffy. Demikian juga sebaliknya."

Penjelasan itu membuat Ace tersenyum. Yang dikatakan Marco mungkin ada benarnya juga. Nominal angka bukanlah sebuah ukuran untuk melihat seberapa besar arti seseorang baginya. Tapi dawai ketulusan dan resonansi cintalah yang menjadi tolak ukur dari semua itu.

Dan kini, seberapa tinggi nominal yang sudah Ace berikan pada Luffy saat di pelelangan, hal itu tidaklah terlalu berarti. Karena nominal tertinggi yang diberikan oleh Ace berasal dari dalam hatinya. Dan bukan dari semunya materi dunia yang dilihat secara parsial.

'Aku sangat mencintai Luffy.'

Ya. Itulah yang terpenting. Dan selamanya... tak akan ada yang bisa merubah ketetapan itu hingga jaman mulai melapuk sekalipun.

"Hei, kalian membicarakanku, ya?" suara cempreng yang khas itu telah tergurat dari mulut Luffy. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu sudah tampak menatap Ace dan Marco dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Ace hanya terkekeh pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Luffy.

"Yang kami bicarakan tidaklah penting. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, Luffy." Ada rasa skeptis yang masih hinggap dalam diri Luffy dengan pernyataan itu. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia mengabaikan hal itu.

"Uhh... baiklah jika begitu. Oh, ya! Aku baru ingat sekarang. Ace! Kau janji bahwa kau akan memberikan fotomu padaku 'kan? Aku ingin foto itu sekarang!" Pemuda energetik itu lekas melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kiri Ace. Sang _bisnisman_ hanya dapat tertawa dan mengeluarkan ponsel berkamera miliknya.

"Fotoku? Baik! Akan kuberikan sekarang. Sebaiknya kita berpose berdua, Luffy. Dan yang memotret... ah, Marco! Tolong kau potret kami!"

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan." Marco hanya tersenyum melihat hangatnya kedekatan dua pemuda penyandang nama D itu. Ia sungguh yakin bahwa kedua insan itu memang diciptakan untuk bersama. Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Jikalau mereka berpisah. Tali takdir pasti akan mempersatukan mereka kembali. Sungguh, sebuah harga pembelian itu tidaklah terlalu berarti.

Setengah triliun...

Nominal itu bisa menjadi tak terbatas...

Jika dikombinasikan dengan besarnya perasaan cinta yang terpatri di dalam... hati.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Complete! Maaf jika endingnya gaje. Akhirnya nih fic rampung juga. Dengan begitu, tanggungan saya bisa sedikit berkurang~ Semoga SMUTnya tidak terlalu eksplisit dan vulgar. Udah hampir setahun saya gak bikin scene lemon begini. Biasanya juga eksplisit ancur. #Horor

Dan saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview fic ini! Sampai ketemu di fic AceLu saya yang lain~ :D

**Balasan Review:**

**moist fla: **Makasih buat reviewnya ya! ^^

**sabishii no kitsune:** Fans? Ya ampun, makasih banyak buat pujiannya. Saya senang klo fic AceLu saya ini bisa diterima oleh she. Ah, AceLu emang pasangan manis sih ;p #Plaks Arigato~ :D

**Back-total yaoi addict:** Maaf ya kalo updatenya agak lama. Ini udah saya publish chapter terakhirnya. Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**ace junfy: **Arigato reviewnya~ Setuju. Luffy emang polos dan imut~ ahahaha~

**KiiNkuma Ken: **Aku ingin mencintaimu itu bukan berarti Acenya belum cinta ama Luffy. Kalimat itu bermakna kalo dia pengen nunjukin bukti cintanya ama Luffy~ ;p Arigato reviewnya~

**Renhika: **Uhh... just say in english. I can't understand your translate though. Thanks for your review by the way! ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **Hahaha... klo gak disentuh Ace, Luffynya mati perjaka donk? ;P #Plaks. Arigato reviewnya~

**Aoi LawLight: **Semoga lemonnya gak bikin ngos-ngosan ya! Thanks reviewnya, Ao! :D

**Micon: **Sorry udah bikin blushing. Wkwkwkwk! Arigato reviewnya~ xD

**Pearl Victory: **Ini udah ada jus lemonnya, Hon. Arigato ya reviewnya! :)

**ag-stalker: **Wkwkwkwk... di sini udah gak ada insiden hidung bengkok lagi kok. Awkakakakak! xD #Plaks Arigato ya reviewnya! :)

**Jeanne-jaques San: **Ahahaha... maaf buat ke-OOC-an Luffy. Karena saya masih belum terlalu mendalami karakter Luffy. :) Makasih juga buat sarannya ya. Karena saya sering pake istilah barang lelang itu maksudnya biar mengurangi klisenya. Tapi konteks kurang pas mungkin ya? Mengingat Luffy udah jadi istrinya Ace 0.o di sini udah saya benahi. =)

**Lovely Orihime: **Di chapter ini udah ada lemonnya. Ohohohoho! Bisa langsung diskip klo gak kuat. Arigato reviewnya ya! :D

**Domi: **Hmm... gitu ya? Jadi ini gak terlalu PWP klo gitu... semi PWP? O.o #Buagh. Wkwkwkwkwk... iya, mah! Luffy gak butuh teori langsung praktek aja. Thanks reviewnya, Dom~ xD

**muthiamomogi: **Hutang saya sudah lunas kan, Imouto? :D Jangan protes soal lemon yang gak hot atau apa karena sejatinya, ini SMUT dan bukan lemon eksplisit. Ohohoho... arigato reviewnya~

_For the last time, please **REVIEW** again~ Arigato~ _


End file.
